Rescuing a Loved One
by supernova8610
Summary: SEQUEL TO A NEW BEGINNING Voldemort’s Death Eaters are still around. A few months into his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry’s son is captured by the Death Eaters and held hostage. It is Harry’s job to rescue his son before it is too late.
1. To Diagon Alley

This story is called Rescuing a Loved One. It's a continuation of A New Beginning, and here's the summary:  
  
Voldemort's Death Eaters are still around. A few months into his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry's son, Ron, is captured by the Death Eaters and held hostage. It is Harry's job to rescue his son before it is too late.   
  
I hope you like it!  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Drama/Angst (the Angst stuff is going to come a few chapters later in the story)  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
It was nearing the end of the month of August, and it was morning. Sunlight was washed all over Godric's Hollow, and seeped into a bedroom in the Potter house. This room belonged to an fifteen year old boy, by the name of Ronald Hector Potter, but everyone just called him Ron, except his parents when he had done something they didn't approve of. But thankfully that didn't happen very often.   
  
Ron's parents were Harry and Hermione Potter. He knew that he had been named after someone that they had known during their school days, but they wouldn't say who. Ron wondered why, but didn't like to ask his parents, because they grew quiet whenever he brought the subject up.   
  
Ron also had two sisters, who happened to be identical twins, right down to the black hair and blue eyes. They were sixteen, and would soon be starting their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, residents of Gryffindor Tower. Ron was also in Gryffindor, and so was his best friend, Kelsey Longbottom. They would be starting their fifth year.  
  
At the moment, Ron Potter was asleep, but he woke when he heard the noises of breakfast being prepared. He stretched, and pulled off the bed covers, and then ruffled his unruly brown hair, which was just like his dad's, only it wasn't black. He got up and went over to his wardrobe, which he opened, and got out a pair of jeans and a green shirt to match his startlingly green eyes, which he had also inherited from his dad. He put these on, and went over to his nightstand, where he picked up his round glasses, which were identical to the glasses his dad wore. In fact, Ron looked identical to his dad except for the hair, which was to color of his mum's.   
  
Ron headed out of his room, past his sisters's, Jamie's and Aphrodite's, room, and down the stairs, where the smell of breakfast was already reaching.  
  
"Morning, Ron," said Harry.  
  
"Morning Mum, Dad," Ron replied. He spotted three letters on the kitchen table.  
  
"Your Hogwarts letter arrived this morning," said Hermione, "as well as the letters for your sisters. I was thinking we could all go to Diagon Alley today as a family to get your school supplies."  
  
Ron jumped into the air and shouted for joy. "Finally, I'm going back to Hogwarts! I get to see Kelsey again!" Kelsey was the daughter of Ginny and Neville Longbottom.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I know you're happy, but do try to be quiet. I don't want you to wake your sisters."  
  
"Oh, come on Mione, they need to be woken up. It's already eleven o'clock in the morning." Harry folded up the Daily Prophet, and put it on the table.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and continued fixing breakfast for her family.   
  
Harry turned to Ron. "So how's my favorite son doing this morning?" he said, handing Ron the letter.  
  
"Dad, I'm your only son." Ron at down at the kitchen table and opened the letter. He pulled out a piece of parchment, telling him what he would need for the following school year.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Harry. Ron rolled his eyes. His dad was always saying stuff like that, but he didn't mind. It made him feel special.   
  
"Hey Dad," said Ron.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When we go to Diagon Alley, can we first go to Quality Quidditch Supplies?"   
  
"But first we have to go to Gringott's, and get some money. And then we need to get your school supplies."  
  
"But after that can we go there?"  
  
Harry sighed. "I suppose so."  
  
Ron smiled, and happily began eating the breakfast his mother had just placed in front of him with enthusiasm.   
  
Harry watched Ron eat. The way his son ate his food reminded him so much of the way his friend, Ron Weasley, used to eat. In fact, a lot of things about fifteen year old Ron Potter reminded Harry of his friend, who was now dead. Harry was now an Auror, one of the best, in fact, and he had vowed long ago to avenge the death of his best friend, who had been killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix had also killed Sirius, and Harry had yet to avenge his death also. But being an Auror, he still had plenty of Death Eaters to catch, who had evaded the Ministry for so long. Harry gave his head a slight shake.   
  
"Dad, are you all right?"   
  
Harry looked up, and found his son staring at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right," he said. Ron then turned back to his food, and as he did so, Hermione placed breakfast in front of Harry.   
  
"Thanks, Mione," said Harry, smiling at his wife.  
  
Harry ate his breakfast in peace for a few minutes, but that didn't last for long because his two daughters came running into the kitchen, in jeans and identical red and gold striped shirts.  
  
"Mum, we're hungry!" Jamie complained.  
  
"You're hungry," said Aphrodite. "I'm not."  
  
"Fine, then," said Jamie to her sister. Then she turned to Hermione. "Mum, I'm hungry!"  
  
"You're breakfast is on the table, Jamie. And Aphrodite, you need to eat too. We're going to Diagon Alley today to get your school things."  
  
So everyone sat down to eat, and when they were done, Hermione cleaned up everything with a wave of her wand. They then floo'd over to the Leaky Cauldron, which, despite how many time Harry had done this, wasn't his favorite way to travel.  
  
When they had arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, and had then gone to get some money from the Gringott's vault, they split up. Jamie and Aphrodite went with Hermione to get their school things, and Ron went with Harry to buy his school supplies.  
  
"Can we go to Quality Quidditch supplies?"  
  
"Of course," said Harry. Ron let out a cheer. "But we can only look in at the window. We need to buy all your other school supplies. You remind me of myself when I was fifteen."  
  
Ron stood there, looking in the window at the magnificent racing broom. He loved Quidditch; it was his favorite sport. He was the seeker for Gryffindor team. His father had got a place on the Gryffindor team when he was only in his first year, and had even received the best broom of the time. To top that off, his dad had also been the youngest player in a century. Ron, of course, had beat his dad in being the youngest house player, as his birthday was one day after Harry's.  
  
When Ron had looked in to Quidditch shop window long enough, Harry had to pry him away. Reluctantly, Ron followed, but not before giving one last glance at an antique racing broom that was on display- an old Shooting Star.  
  
Harry and Ron had already bought most of Ron's new school things, and were currently in Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Ron was getting new robes; he needed them, because of a growth spurt he had had during the summer.   
  
Standing on the stool next to Ron was his best friend, Kelsey Longbottom. She was there with her parents, who were friends of Harry's and Hermione's, Neville and Ginny.  
  
"Looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, Kelsey?"  
  
"You know I am, Ron," Kelsey replied. she brushed a strand of red hair from her face. "Can't wait to get back to all my classes, though I'm positively dreading Herbology," she said, jokingly. She looked at her father, Neville. "That professor..." Neville just grinned evilly, making Kelsey shut up.  
  
Ron laughed. Kelsey always knew how to make him laugh, and he loved her for it.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Longbottom," said Ron, addressing his Herbology professor. "What's in store for us fifth years in the first lesson?"  
  
"You know I'm not going to tell you," answered Neville.   
  
"Aw, come on, Dad!" said Kelsey. "Please?"   
  
Neville shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, Neville, come on!" said Harry. He pulled a puppy-dog face.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Harry, you remind me of Fred and George sometimes."  
  
Harry grinned. "Thank you."  
  
"It wasn't a complement."  
  
"I know."  
  
Ron and Kelsey had been listening to the conversation with amusement.   
  
"Honestly, Dad, you're acting like us," said Ron.  
  
Harry gave his son a playful shove, and stepped away as Ron retaliated.  
  
"That's you done, my dear," said the shop owner. She had finished with Ron's new robes, and now handed them to him wrapped up in brown paper.  
  
"Thank you," said Ron to the shop owner. She smiled at him. Ron then turned to Kelsey. "Well, bye Kels, my love." Kelsey rolled her eyes. "See you on the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
Ron waved good bye, and he and Harry left to shop.   
  
"Where to next, Dad? We've already bought all my school things. Should we go look for Mum, Jamie, and Aphrodite?"  
  
"No, I promised you and I would meet them in the Leaky Cauldron this evening for dinner, and then we're going to head home," Harry replied.  
  
"Ok...," said Ron. "But since we have the whole afternoon in front of us, where should we go?"  
  
"How does Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes sound to you? I haven't seen Fred and George for a while, and you can see if they've any new devices that you can use to wreak havoc while you're at school." Harry grinned at his son.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry and Ron went across the way, and a few doors, and found themselves inside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. There were a few people browsing the shelves, and Fred and George were behind the counter, having a sword fight with a couple of their fake wands. The stopped when they saw Harry and Ron.   
  
"Hey, Harry," said Fred.  
  
"Good afternoon, young Mr. Potter," said George to Ron.  
  
"Cut it, George. My name is Ron, remember?" Ron smiled.  
  
"Fine then, good afternoon, Ron."  
  
"Afternoon, to you, too."  
  
"George and I haven't seen you for a while, Harry. Where've you been?"  
  
"I've been pretty busy, what with having to catch the Death Eaters who are still on the loose."   
  
George nodded in understanding. "Well that should be easy for you, Mr. I'm-the-best-Auror-in-field...with the exception of old Mad-Eye, but he's retired."  
  
"Yeah, well...It's hard work, trying to find and catch these Death Eaters. I just hope my fellow Aurors and I can capture them before they capture anyone that I care about." Here, Harry looked at his son, who was standing beside him.  
  
"Dad, I'm sure no Death Eater is going to capture me," said Ron.  
  
"You never know," said Fred seriously.  
  
"Fred, even if some Death Eater did decide to attempt to capture me, I'd sure put up a fight."  
  
Harry chuckled. "I'm sure you would."  
  
Harry and Ron stayed in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, talking to Fred and George, and looking around the store, for quite a long time, until the sun began to set, casting shadows throughout Diagon Alley. Harry and Ron left, waving good bye to Fred and George, and went on their way to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were meeting Hermione, Jamie, and Aphrodite.  
  
"Hello, little bro," said Jamie, as Ron sat down beside her. His Dad, Harry, was on his other side, and Hermione and Aphrodite were opposite him. The family was in a private parlor.  
  
"Hello, older sis," said Ron. He stuck his tongue out at Jamie.  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione sharply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't stick your tongue out at your sister."  
  
Ron wanted to argue back, but decided against it.   
  
Soon enough, the food arrived that everyone had ordered, and they had a good time talking with each other and eating at the same time. Ron tried to start a food fight by flicking some mashed potatoes at Aphrodite, but Hermione scolded him, saying that if he started a food fight, she'd hex him. So Ron decided against it, knowing full well that his mother would carry out her threat.  
  
When everyone was done eating, the food was cleared magically, and then Hermione, Harry, Ron, Jamie, and Aphrodite floo'd back to Godric's Hollow.   
  
Ron said good night to his parents, and sisters, and went up to his room. He got dressed into his pyjamas, and crawled into bed, where he fell asleep the instant his head touched the pillow.  
  
.  
  
Please review, and tell me what you think! 


	2. A Near Kiss

Thanks for your reviews, gaul1, TheGreatFox2000, dreamcatcher386, volleypickle16, and babyjayy!  
  
TheGreatFox2000= Don't worry, I won't do that. I don't like it when people do that with their stories either.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
The day that Ron, Jamie, and Aphrodite were to leave for Hogwarts finally arrived. They had hall their things packed into their trunks, and were sitting in the back seat of their mother's car. Their mother was driving, and their father, Harry, was sitting in the passenger seat next to Hermione.   
  
They soon arrived at the train station with fifteen minutes to go. Ron stumbled as he opened the car door and stepped outside; Harry had woken him and his sisters up a couple hours after the crack of dawn. Jamie and Aphrodite were still sleepy, but Hermione sprayed water on them from her wand to wake them up, much to their indignation.   
  
"Ok, I'll go get the trolleys, you four stay here," said Harry.   
  
"Harry, maybe I should come with you..."  
  
"No Hermione, I don't want our children left alone. You know why."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Dad, we aren't children," said Aphrodite. "We're teenagers." But Harry didn't hear her say this, as he had already left to get the trolleys.  
  
"Mum, why can't we be left alone?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Because..." Hermione paused.   
  
"Because you don't want us to get captured by the remaining Death Eaters, is that right?" said Ron. Hermione nodded. "Mum, no Death Eater is going to get us. You worry too much."  
  
"No, she doesn't!" said Aphrodite.  
  
"Yes, she does!" said Ron.  
  
"Stop arguing!" said Jamie.   
  
Ron gave his sister a dirty look, and fell silent. He remained that way until Harry came back with three trolley, into which Ron, Jamie, and Aphrodite put their school trunks.   
  
"Why are they so quiet?" Harry asked Hermione a lowered voice as they crossed the street to King's Cross.  
  
"Ron and Aphrodite were arguing," said Hermione.  
  
"And so you told them to be quiet? You're really starting to remind me of Mrs. Weasley. That's a good thing!" Harry added quickly, as Hermione playfully shoved him off the sidewalk.  
  
"Actually, it was Jamie who told them to be quiet."  
  
Harry didn't answer back.   
  
When they had got to the station, and went through the barrier, Harry helped his children, who were no longer children, but teenagers, get their trunks onto the train. Jamie and Aphrodite had found a compartment with a couple of their friends, so that's where Harry put their trunks. Jamie's and Aphrodite's friends waved to Harry, who was very popular, even among the younger generation, for defeating Voldemort.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Potter," said Jamie's and Aphrodite's friends.  
  
"Hello, Emily and Jason." Harry smiled.  
  
"You doing all right, Mr. Potter?" said Jason.  
  
"Yes, fine, thank you. And yourselves?" Harry replied.  
  
"Pretty good," said Emily.  
  
Harry waved good bye to Jason, Emily, and his two daughters, and went to help his son, Ron, find a compartment in which to put his trunk. He found an empty one near the end of the train, and it was this compartment into which he put his son's trunk.   
  
"Come on, Ron, let's get off this train so you can say good bye to your mother."  
  
"But I already said good bye to her!"  
  
"Then I suppose," said Harry, with a slight grin, "that you don't want to talk to your friend, Kelsey. She looks a little lonely."  
  
Ron looked out the compartment window, and saw Kelsey. She did indeed look a bit lonely. Her mother, Ginny, was talking to Hermione. Ron saw Kelsey look around, as if waiting for him. He dashed out of the train, with Harry following, chuckling to himself.  
  
"Hello Kels," said Ron joyfully.  
  
"Hey, Ron, what's up?" said Kelsey. "Um...could you help me get my trunk onto the train? It's a little heavy."  
  
"I'll do it for you," said Harry, and he magically lifted Kelsey's trunk and put it on the train. When he got back, the train whistle blew.   
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ginny said good bye to Ron and Kelsey. Hermione and Ginny hugged their kids, and when the train whistle blew, they gave them one last hug.  
  
Kelsey and Ron got into their compartment, and said one last good bye to their parents. Finally, the train engine started, and began to move. Ron and Kelsey waved to their parents until they were out of site, and then sat down.  
  
.  
  
Ron stared out the window at the passing scenery: hills, trees dotted here or there, and at the towns that the Hogwarts Express went by.   
  
The lady with the food cart had already passed by a few hours before, and as much as Ron had gotten to eat (which was quite a bit), he was still hungry. He did have a few Chocolate Frogs left, but he wanted to save those for later.   
  
Ron took his round glasses off, and cleaned them with a wave of his wand, for the lenses had been getting quite dirty. He put them back on, and looked around the compartment. It was empty except for himself and his best friend, Kelsey, who was sitting across from him. She was reading a book about the history of Hogwarts. Ron smiled to himself, for Kelsey reminded him of his mother sometimes. His mother almost always had her nose stuck in a book.   
  
Kelsey seemed to know that Ron was staring at her. She put down her book, and crossed her arms, and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"And what, precisely, are you looking at?" she said with a small smile playing around her lips. Those lips. How Ron longed to kiss them, but he knew he mustn't.  
  
"You. I'm looking at you," Ron replied.   
  
"And why, may I ask?"  
  
"Because you're beautiful." Why did he just say that? Why? Did he want Kelsey to think he had fallen in love with her? No. Although, he already had.  
  
Kelsey blushed and looked down at her feet. "No, I'm not."  
  
"You are, though! You're the most beautiful girl that I know." Ron got up from his seat, and sat down next to Kelsey.  
  
"You really think so?" she said, looking at him.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't say so if I thought otherwise."  
  
Ron took his hand, and ran his fingers through Kelsey's hair, stopping his hand when it was right below her ear. He leaned forward, saw Kelsey's eyes widen in surprise, saw them close. He closed his eyes, and was just leaning in to kiss her when.... The door burst open. He immediatley pulled away, and he and Kelsey looked to see who the intruder was.  
  
It was Ron's and Kelsey's utmost enemy at Hogwarts. A Slytherin, by the name of Corsair Malfoy, the son of Pansy and Draco Malfoy. He was by himself, which was unusual, as he usually had his big, beefy friend tagging along with him, Theodore Goyle.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" said Ron in his nastiest voice. "Why isn't you little friend with you? Sorry- I mean BIG friend?"  
  
"Watch your mouth, Potter, or you'll regret it."  
  
"Oh really? And what, exactly, will you do? Point your wand at us?" Ron took pleasure in this attitude, which he only reserved for people he didn't like, and Malfoy was no exception.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy," said Kelsey, shooting him a look of such disgust that he actually did back away.   
  
Ron got up from his seat, and started towards Malfoy, who ran back to his own compartment. Ron closed the compartment door, and sat down across from Kelsey.  
  
"Do you know, I think he might actually be afraid of us," said Ron.  
  
"At least when he's not with his big, old friend."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
Soon enough, the Hogwarts Express began to slow down, and everyone got dressed in their school robes. When the train stopped, Ron and Kelsey got off the train, and the first thing they heard among the chattering students was Hagrid's voice saying "Firs years over here! Firs years this way!"  
  
Ron and Kelsey headed over to him, even though they weren't first years, to say hi. Hagrid had been a good friend of Harry's and Hermione's when they were in school, and was now also a good friend of Ron's and Kelsey's.  
  
"Hello, there Ron!" said Hagrid, waving cheerily. "How're your parents, Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"They're doing fine. They wanted me to say hi to you for them,"said Ron.  
  
"Well, next time you're in contact with them, tell em I said hi, will you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that," said Ron.  
  
"So how've you two been?" said Hagrid, as a couple more first years walked up to him.  
  
"We've been pretty good," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah-" Kelsey checked her watch, and looked at the carriages. "Ron, come on, or the carriages will leave without us! Bye Hagrid!"  
  
"Yeah, bye!" Ron said.  
  
"Bye, you two," said Hagrid, as Ron and Kelsey raced to the carriages. They got inside the last one, which was empty except for themselves, like the train compartment had been. It got off to a fast start in order to catch up with the other carriages, because Ron and Kelsey had, off course, been the last to get onto a carriage.   
  
Another thing about the carriages: they were apparently driven by some invisible force, but Ron and Kelsey, and a few other students, knew better. The carriages were driven by a creature called a Thestral. Harry had told Ron before Ron's first year that one could only see the Thestrals once they had seen someone die. Neither Ron nor Kelsey had seen someone die, and so could not see the Thestrals.  
  
The carriage Ron and Kelsey were in finally slowed down, and then stopped, in front of the castle. There were still a few carriages with people getting out of them, and Ron and Kelsey joined the last small crowd of people going into the Great Hall.  
  
"I'm hungry," said Ron when he and Kelsey had sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Wish the sorting would hurry up."  
  
"You won't have long to wait," said Kelsey. She nodded towards Professor Lupin, who was head of Gryffindor House. He was just walking past the Gryffindor table with the three-legged stool and sorting hat.  
  
"Hi Professor Lupin!" said Ron.  
  
"Hello, Ron. I hope Harry and Hermione are doing all right?"  
  
"My parents are fine," said Ron. He opened his mouth to say something more, but Dumbledore cleared his throat, and gestured for Lupin to come and put the stool down.  
  
Ron and Kelsey waved to Lupin, who went up to the staff table, and in front of it, placed the stool and sorting hat. After he had done that, he opened a side door, and in came the scared-looking first years. Lupin had them all line up, and then he got out a scroll of parchment, and started reading off the names of those who were to be sorted.  
  
"Farris, Yolanda!"  
  
A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes stepped forward, sat on the stool, and Lupin placed the sorting hat on her head.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.  
  
Yolanda took the hat off her head, and sat down at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Parrish, Jasmine!"  
  
A scared looking girl with brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Parrish, Christina!"  
  
A girl who was identical to Jasmine stepped forward, and the hat also declared her a Gryffindor. She sat down next to her sister, and looked up at the ceiling curiously.  
  
As Lupin called more students forward, and as they got sorted, Ron was very anxious for the sorting to finish. Finally, the sorting did finish with Grimbold, David getting sorted into Slytherin. The food appeared on the tables, and everyone began eating, Ron, with almost indecent enthusiasm. Kelsey watched him eat in disgust for a few seconds, then started on her own food.   
  
When everyone was done eating, and the food had been cleared from the tables, Dumbledore stood up, obviously intending to make an announcement. Kelsey leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron was a little surprised; Kelsey had never done anything like this before, but he put his hand on Kelsey's hair, and rested it there for a second before taking it off.   
  
"I have just one announcement to make before you all go to bed," said Dumbledore. "As you all know, Voldemort was defeated sixteen years ago. Some of his followers were also found, and persecuted. However..." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "However, there are still some of his Death Eaters who are still on the loose, so I advise you all to be very careful when you are not inside this castle. That is all," finished Dumbledore. "You may go."  
  
.  
  
"Good night, Kels," said Ron once he and Kelsey and the rest of Gryffindor house had entered the common room.  
  
"Yeah, night," Kelsey smiled, and went up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"I think she likes you," said Greg Lustave, a fifth year, and also a friend of Ron's.  
  
"Yeah, Ron," said another fifth year, by the name of Westley Davis. "I reckon she does."  
  
"Shut up, you two," said Ron. "She doesn't like me like that." But he did think that Kelsey liked him. And he did like her, a little. But he wasn't going to tell his friends this. Kelsey was, after all, just a friend. But on the train... he and Kelsey had almost kissed. Ron gave his head a shake to rid his mid of these thoughts.  
  
"And how exactly can you be so sure about that, my friend?" said Westley. "I mean, I did see her put her head on your shoulder, and I did see you pat her head once..."  
  
Greg and Westley were smirking at Ron.  
  
Deciding to ignore his friends, he turned to go up the stair case to the boys' dormitory. "Come on," he said. "Lets get up to the room before Derrick and Michael ruin the place."   
  
Michael Gellar and Derrick Green were, of course, the two other fifth year boys of Gryffindor. Luckily the fifth year dorm wasn't ruined; Derrick and Michael were already asleep.  
  
"Weird, for them," muttered Greg.  
  
"Maybe they're waiting to attack us when we go to sleep," said Westley. "Should we poke them?"  
  
"No, don't," said Ron, getting into his pyjamas. "And I don't think they would attack us yet. Kelsey and I heard them letting off all their energy on the train today- they were making a huge racket. Bangs going off every now and then..."  
  
"Maybe they were practicing duelling," said Westley. "Ah well. G'night, Ron, Greg."  
  
Ron said good night, and took off his glassed and put them on his bedside table. He closed the curtains of his four-poster bed, and fell asleep.  
  
.  
  
Please review! 


	3. Still on the Loose

Thanks for your reviews, gregbear, gaul1, babyjayy, TheGreatFox2000, and dreamcatcher386!  
  
TheGreatFox2000= Wow... I didn't know that Corsair meant 'Bringer of the Dark'. It's just a name I got from Lord of the Rings... the Corsairs of Umbar (Corsairs meaning Pirates). But that's a cool coincidence. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I ain't repeatin' it. :-)  
  
.  
  
The next day, Ron woke up early, earlier that the other boys in his dorm. He couldn't get back to sleep, and so he got up and got dressed, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There were quite a few teachers already eating, and a few students; there were about five or six Slytherins, four Hufflepuffs, and three Ravenclaws. Ron was the only Gryffindor at the moment, and so he sat down alone at the Gryffindor table and began piling food onto his plate.   
  
As soon as Ron was done eating, which was a half hour later, more students started to show up. Kelsey was not among them, so Ron got a couple pieces of toast for her, and got up from the Gryffindor table. He said good morning to Greg and Westley as they passed by, and continued his way to the Gryffindor tower.   
  
When he reached the portrait leading to the Gryffindor common room, he saw it open, and Kelsey step out into the corridor. She looked up at Ron and smiled.   
  
"Morning, Ron," she said.  
  
"Good morning," said Ron. "I've brought you some toast, if you're hungry." He held out the two pieces of toast to his friend.  
  
"That was sweet of you," said Kelsey, taking the toast. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem," said Ron. He put his hands in the pockets of his robe. "So...er...do you want to go into the common room and eat that?"  
  
Kelsey nodded, and brushed a few strand of her red hair out of her face. "Yeah..."  
  
So Ron and Kelsey went back throught the portrait hole, and sat down on a couch in front of the empty fire place. Ron rested his feet on a nearby chair, and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Kelsey looked at him, as she finished eating her toast. He had almost kissed her the day before on the train. Kelsey wondered at this. Was it because he had feelings for her? Was it because he liked her? Kelsey did like him, but she wasn't about to tell him that. He was her friend, and she didn't want any awkwardness to interfere with their friendship. Although, that awkwardness might not be a bad thing...Kelsey blinked, and found that Ron was looking at her.   
  
"Oh, you're done eating?"  
  
Kelsey nodded. "Yeah, I'm done," she said, getting up from the couch. "Come on, let's get our school things. We have DADA next."   
  
She headed towards the girls dormitories, and Ron watched her go. Then he got up, and headed to his own dormitory to get his school things. When he reached his dorm, he found it empty. Derrick and Michael had already gone down to breakfast. Ron picked up his wand, and put the school things that he would need for that day into his school bag, and then went back down to the common room to wait for Kelsey. She came down a few minutes later, with her school bag hanging off of one shoulder.   
  
Ron smiled. "Well, shall we get going?" As if to emphasize this, the bell rang for all the students to get to class.   
  
.  
  
"I want you all to sit down and put away everything. Today's lesson will only be a demonstration."  
  
The fifth year Gryffindors did as Lupin told them. Kelsey looked at Ron curiously, who shrugged.   
  
"Er...Professor..." Kelsey began, when everyone had finished putting their things away.  
  
"Yes, Miss Longbottom?"  
  
"What exactly do you mean by demonstration?"  
  
"Miss Longbottom has an excellent question," Lupin told the class. "And I will tell you the answer in just a moment. First, however, could anyone tell me what an Unforgivable Curse is?"  
  
Ron knew the answer; his dad had told him what an Unforgivable curse was, and which curses were unforgivable. He raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"An Unforgivable Curse is a curse that, when used on another human, will land you a life sentence in Azkaban."  
  
"That's very true, and I'm sure none of you are very keen on spending the rest of your life with Dementors gliding around." There was a general murmur of agreement, and Lupin continued. "Now can anyone tell me what the Unforgivable Curses are?"  
  
Greg Lustave raised his hand.   
  
"Mr. Lustave?"  
  
"There's one called the Imperious Curse."  
  
Ron knew that his dad had been put under this curse, as well as all the Unforgivables, but hardly anyone knew that.  
  
"Yes, and it gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time," said Lupin. "What it does is force someone to do something against their will. It can be fought, however. And Dumbledore does want me to put it on each of you in turn to see how you cope with it, but that will be sometime later." Lupin pulled a jar out from under his desk, and in it were three mice. "I will, however, demonstrate the Imperious Curse now on one of these mice." Lupin pulled out one of the mice, and set it on the desk, raised his wand, and cried out, "IMPERIO!"   
  
Instantly, the mouse got up on its two hind legs, and began tap dancing across the desk. Then it started doing cartwheels, and ended it's show with a back-flip. Lupin lifted his wand, and put the mouse back in the jar.  
  
A black haired girl by the name of Rachel Hampton raised her hand.   
  
"Yes, Rachel?"  
  
"There's another one... It's called the Cruciatus Curse," she said.   
  
"Yes, the Cruciatus Curse. It causes immense pain to the receiver. Like thousands of sharp knives pressing into every inch of your body. If left under this curse long enough, you will be insane."  
  
"Have you been under this curse before, Professor?" asked Michael Gellar.  
  
"No, Mr. Gellar, I have not. Though I do know someone who has, and according to him, it's not a very pleasant curse to get hit with." Ron knew Lupin was talking about his dad, Harry. Lupin took another mouse out of the jar, and set it on the desk, and enlarged it. Then he cried, "CRUCIO!"  
  
The mouse's legs went to it's body, and the tail, and the mouse began twitching horribly. Just when Ron thought the mouse was going to die from the torture, Lupin lifted the curse, and put the mouse back in the jar.  
  
"There is one more Unforgivable Curse," he said. "Can anyone tell me what it is?" Ron raised his hand. "Yes, Ron?"  
  
"There's Avada Kedavra. The Killing Curse."  
  
Lupin looked at Ron. "Yes, you would know about that one." No one needed for Lupin to explain that Ron's dad was the only person to ever have survived the Killing Curse. Lupin took the last mouse out of the jar, and set it on the desk. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a blinding flash of green light, a rushing sound, and the mouse keeled over, dead. The class stared at it.   
  
"I think we'll leave the class here for today," said Lupin. "For homework, an essay telling me all that you know about the Unforgivable Curses. You may go." The class got up and filed out, Ron and Kelsey waved good bye to Lupin, and then they, too, left.   
  
The rest of Ron's classes that day were enjoyable, as were his classes the next day, and the day after. Finally it was the weekend. Ron woke up on Saturday morning, and found that the others were already at breakfast. He got up and got dressed, and went down to the common room, where he found that Kelsey was also just walking into the common room.   
  
"Morning, Kels. Sleep well?"  
  
"Not really," Kelsey replied, stifling a yawn. "But I'm sure I'll manage."  
  
Ron let Kelsey go through the portrait hole first, and then followed after her. Together they walked down to the Great Hall, where most of the school already was.   
  
When Ron was on his second helping of scrambled eggs, the usual owls swooped in, carrying the morning's post, dropping mail to the people who had received something. Ron received a note from his parents, wishing him a good first week at school. After reading the letter, Ron looked over at Kelsey, who was reading the Daily Prophet. She was just sipping some Pumpkin juice, when all of a sudden, she spit it out.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
For answer, Kelsey spread out the paper in front of them both, and motioned for Ron to read the article.  
  
"Death Eaters Spotted Near Hogwarts," Ron read. "What?!"  
  
"Read on," said Kelsey.  
  
Ron turned back to the article. "Wizarding community has been warned that a four of the defeated Voldemort's supporters are still on the loose: Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Anton Dolohov. These four have been spotted near the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, of which Albus Dumbledore is headmaster. 'We are doing everything we can to catch these four,' said the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. 'We have our best Aurors on the case.' Harry Potter is one of them, along with Nymphadora Tonks and a few others. When asked just how hard exactly the Aurors were working, the Minister replied, 'Very. Almost night and day. Two of the Aurors have children at Hogwarts, and we can all imagine how tragic it would be of one of them was kidnapped by these Death Eaters.'" Ron finished reading. He stared up at the staff table, and noticed all of the teachers talking anxiously among each other. Ron caught Lupin's eye. He thought that his DADA professor looked stressed, which was understandable. Ron stared back at the article.  
  
"Ron?" Ron looked up and met Kelsey's eyes, and then back at the article. Kelsey put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"  
  
"The most dangerous...the most dangerous Death Eaters are still on the loose! What if they come here?"  
  
Kelsey pulled Ron into a hug.  
  
"Ron, I'm sure they aren't going to come to Hogwarts. And besides, what about the magical barriers?"  
  
"What about them? What if they don't work? What if one of my sisters is captured? What if you're captured?"  
  
"Ron, it's going to be ok, I'm sure of it. Your sisters and I aren't going to get captured."  
  
Ron sighed. "Yeah...I suppose you're right."  
  
.  
  
When Monday arrived, the fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs found themselves in one of the green house, for their Herbology lesson. It was taught by Kelsey's dad, Professor Neville Longbottom. Neville was a good friend of Ron's dad, Harry, and mum, Hermione; they had known each other in their school days.   
  
At the moment, Neville was giving them instruction on how to look after an unusual plant, called the Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Kelsey and Ron weren't really paying attention, though. Apart from knowing how to take care of this plant, for the Longbottoms lived quite close to the Potters, and Ron and Kelsey had helped Neville look after these plants, Kelsey and Ron had already assisted Neville in a demonstration of what would happen if you poked a Mimbulus Mimbletonia with a sharp object. Ron and Kelsey, were, of course, now free of the slime that they had been sprayed with.   
  
Neville told the class to get started, and went over to Kelsey and Ron, who were shredding lettuce that Neville had given them for a Care of Magical Creatures class, taught by Hagrid. The shredded lettuce would be used for feeding flobberworms, which was the creature that the third years were looking after.  
  
"Are you two almost done with that?"   
  
Kelsey and Ron, who had been deeply immersed in a conversation about the Death Eaters who were still no the loose, started, and looked up to see Neville looking down at them.  
  
"Er...hi, Dad!" said Kelsey.  
  
"Hi, Professor," said Ron. "What was it you asked?"  
  
"I asked you if you were done shredding the lettuce."  
  
"Oh, yes, here." Ron gathered up all the shredded letuce, and put it into a glass jar. He handed it to Neville.   
  
"Just out of curiousity," said Neville, taking the jar in his hands, "What were you two talking about that had you so deeply interested?"  
  
"Not deeply interested," said Ron. "More like concerned, or worried..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We were talking abuot the article in the Daily Prophet, the one about the Death Eaters still on the loose," said Kelsey. "I can't remember what all of their name were, but I do remember that one of them is called Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville gave a start of surprise. "Dad?"  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange, did you say?"   
  
Kelsey nodded. "You haven't met her, have you?"  
  
"I...I have, as a matter of fact. It was in my fifth year. I was with your mother, Kels, and your parents, Ron, and a couple others..."  
  
"What happened?" Kelsey asked.  
  
Neville took a deep breath, and told them what happened in the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. "But we all got out ok, and no physical harm done to us. Now, if you'll excuse me," he finished with a small grin, "I have to go help the students with this plant."  
  
"I don't think he was telling us the whole story," said Kelsey, when Neville had left them.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think there was something about it that he's holding back, something more that happened in the Department of Mysteries that he doesn't want to tell us."  
  
"Maybe he's not telling us because it's something he doesn't really want to remember."  
  
Kelsey thought about this for a second. "Yes, that's true. But still, I wonder what happened...ah well."  
  
Soon after, the bell rang to signal the end of class, and all the students gathered up there things, and trudged back up to the castle for lunch.  
  
.  
  
Please review! 


	4. Out for Revenge

Thanks for your reviews, GryffRavHuffSlythendor, gina, babyjayy, TheGreatFox2000, and dreamcatcher386!  
  
TheGreatFox2000= Don't worry, you didn't offend me. I knew that I had basically recreated that part, but I couldn't think of anything else for the DADA class. grins sheepishly :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what's supposed to go here. Go on, I dare you.  
  
.  
  
One week later, Kelsey and Ron found themselves on the way to Hagrid's cabin for a visit. Dinner had just ended, and so Kelsey and Ron could be out until nine o'clock.  
  
The sun was just setting, casting everything in almost a semi-darkness. Shadows from the trees were cast upon the ground, as was the shadow of Hogwarts itself. Every now and then an owl would swoop by overhead, on it's way to do a night's hunting. There were a few stars sparkling in the semi-dark blue sky, and they twinkled whenever Ron looked at them, as if they were calling to him.   
  
"You really enjoy looking at the stars, don't you?"  
  
Ron looked over at Kelsey. "Yeah, I do," he said. "They're so mysterious...so much mystery about them."  
  
"And I'm guessing that's why Astronomy is one of your favorite subjects?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why," said Ron.   
  
They reached Hagrid's cabin, and knocked on the door, and were greeted by several loud, booming barks.   
  
"Back, Fang," came Hagrid's voice from inside. The door opened, and Hagrid's smiling face appeared. "Hello, you two!" Hagrid opened the door wider to allow Ron and Kelsey to come in. "How's school been for yeh so far?"  
  
"It's been pretty good, Hagrid," said Ron, as Hagrid closed the door. Hagrid sat down at the small, scrubbed wooden table, and Ron and Kelsey did the same.  
  
""What've you two been up to? Having fun in all yer classes?"  
  
"I don't really know about fun," said Ron.  
  
"In DADA, we learned about the three Unforgivable Curses," said Kelsey. "And Professor Lupin had three mice which he demonstrated the curses on."  
  
"And he says he's going to put the Imperious Curse on us, so we can know how it feels, and so we can attempt to learn to throw it off," Ron added.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know he's going to do that?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Well, most likely, or Lupin would be casting the curse on us," said Ron.  
  
"Yeh, that's true," agreed Hagrid. "Anythin' else interesting?"  
  
"No, not really," said Kelsey. "Unless...never mind."  
  
"What?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, did you see the article in the Daily Prophet a week ago?" said Ron. "About the Death Eaters who are still on the loose?"  
  
"No, don't reckon I did. I don't get the Prophet delivered. Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
Ron told Hagrid all about the article, including the names of the Death Eaters.  
  
Hagrid spat out the water he had in his mouth when Ron mentioned Bellatrix Lestrange's name. "Yer father's met her," said Hagrid in a growl. "Yeh'd do best to watch out for her."  
  
"Well, obviously," said Ron. "I mean, she's a Death Eater...a dangerous one from what I've heard."  
  
"Is that all yeh've heard about her?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Well, yeah..." Ron saw the look on Hagrid's face. "Why? Is there something about her that Kelsey and I don't know?"  
  
"Not something just about her," said Hagrid, "but about her and the other three Death Eaters."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"When yer father defeated You-Know-Who, many of the Death Eaters were caught, and prosecuted. There were four Death Eaters, who escaped the clutches of the Aurors."  
  
"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Anton Dolohov," whispered Ron.  
  
"Tha's right," said Hagrid. "Word is, they're out to seek revenge on yer father for defeating their master. Word is, they'll do anything for revenge."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped in horror. He didn't know this. Did his father know about this? Ron voiced his question to Hagrid.  
  
"Yer father knows, but I suppose he never told you because he didn't want you to feel afraid."  
  
Ron thought that this was probably true, but he didn't say anything about it. Soon it was almost nine o'clock, so Ron and Kelsey bade Hagrid good night, and started on their way back up to the castle. When they reached the common room, Ron, who hadn't yet finished his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, the essay about the Unforgivable Curses, went up to his dorm, to get what he needed to complete the assignment. It would be due when Lupin put the Imperious Curse on them, and that wouldn't be for another few weeks. Kelsey, who had already done the assignment, was waiting down in the common room when Ron got back.  
  
"Still haven't finished that, have you?" said Kelsey as Ron sat down beside her in front of the fire.  
  
"Haven't even started it."  
  
"What?! You haven't even...?" Kelsey sighed and shook her head. "If you need any help, let me know."  
  
"Don't worry," said Ron, grinning. "I will."   
  
Ron began writing his essay, and he wrote very quickly because he wanted to get all the information he knew about the Unforgivable Curses - which was quite a lot - down on the parchment. When he was done, which was about an hour later, he found that he had already filled up a roll of parchment. He smiled to himself; sometimes he reminded himself of his mother, who had been the top student of her year. Ron, of course, wasn't the top student of his year, that honour went to a student from Ravenclaw, but he got pretty good marks all the same.   
  
Ron put his finished DADA homework in his school bag, and looked around the common room. Greg and Westley were putting on a dueling show for some of the first years, and a bit farther away, Derrick and Michael were making paper aeroplanes, and making them fly all over the room. Then Ron's gaze wandered to Kelsey, who was sitting next to him on the couch, gazing dazedly into the fire.  
  
"Uh...Kelsey?" Kelsey didn't do anything. "Kelsey?" Ron waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Yes, I see your beautiful hand, Ron," she said.  
  
"Why are you staring into the fire?"  
  
"I'm not really staring into it...well, all right, I am, but I'm just thinking..."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About what Hagrid said..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kelsey sighed. "Did your dad ever tell you that the Death Eaters who were mentioned in the article were out to seek revenge on him?"  
  
"You mean for killing Voldemort?" Kelsey nodded. "No, he didn't. But like Hagrid said, Dad probably just didn't want me to be scared."  
  
"Are you scared, Ron?"  
  
"A little, yes," said Ron, also staring into the fire. "I'd be a fool not to be scared...I mean, I'm not going to let a bunch of Death Eaters ruin my life because I am scared of them...It's just that...I dunno..."  
  
"You're worried?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ron, nothing is going to happen. I'm sure the Death Eaters aren't going to go after me, or any of your family."  
  
"I suppose you're right," said Ron. He looked at his watch. "It's nearly 10:30," he said, smiling at Kelsey. "You need to get your beauty sleep...as if you need any..."  
  
Kelsey blushed. "Good night, Ron. See you in the morning."  
  
Ron bade his friend good night, and his eyes followed her as she walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.   
  
Ron sighed, and stared back into the fire. All of the younger students had already gone to bed, and a few of the older students still remained. Greg and Westley had stopped entertaining people, and had gotten out a chess set, and had just started on a game. Ron wasn't really tired at the moment, so he got up from the couch and went over to his fellow Gryffindor fifth years, thinking that he'd watch the chess game before going to bed.  
  
.  
  
Please review! 


	5. Worries

Thanks for your reviews, dreamcatcher386, TheGreatFox2000, and gina!  
  
.  
  
I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I was on vacation, and I didn't have any of my fan fic stuff, so I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, here's the chapter.  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
A few weeks later, near the end of the month of October, the Gryffindors were in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class; Lupin was putting the imperious curse on each of them in turn. Most of Ron's classmates were having much difficulty in throwing off the curse, in fact, all of them were having difficulty with it.   
  
Kelsey almost succeeded in throwing it off, but at the last minute, succumbed, and was made to sing the national anthem, which, in everyone's opinion, she did quite beautifully. Greg Lustave was made to hop around the room, imitating a chimpanzee. It was quite remarkable, really, and Derrick made the suggestion that Lupin turn Greg into a real chimpanzee, because he did such a good impression.  
  
"You think so?" said Lupin with an evil grin. Derrick nodded, and Lupin took the curse off Greg. He then pointed his wand at Derrick.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" said Derrick. "Hey-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, or rather, the rest of his sentence came out in the language of chimpanzees, for that was what he had been turned into. The entire class burst into laughter, and Derrick was restored to his normal form. When he was, he too joined in laughing.  
  
"Ron, you next."  
  
Ron stepped reluctantly forward, wondering what Lupin was going to make him do. He hoped it wouldn't be anything too embarassing, though he could always have someone put a memory charm on him, if what he did was too embarassing. Ron faced Lupin.  
  
"Imperio," said Lupin, with his wand pointed at the person in front of him.  
  
Ron felt the most wonderful sensation...contentment, and he was only just aware of everyone watching him. It was as if there wasn't anyone around, as if he was the only person in the room. Then he heard a voice in his head. 'Bend down'. Ron bent down, but then a voice in his head protested, so he stared to stand back up. 'BEND DOWN', said the voice in his head. Ron bent down, and then the voice said, 'Do a somersault'. Ron tried as hard as he could to resist doing this, but he didn't succeed.   
  
After Ron had had the curse lifted, he stood back with the other students, and watched the rest of the students do extraordinary things under the influence of the Imperious Curse. He wasn't really watching though, but it might have seemed like it to any other individual. He was thinking about how he couldn't throw off the curse. His dad could throw it off, but why couldn't he? Ron supposed he would have to work at it, but he was worried that if a Death Eater cast the Imperious Curse on him, he wouldn't be able to throw it off. The Death Eater would probably make him do something horrible, like kill someone. Then Ron wondered if he was being paranoid. A voice brought him out of these thoughts.  
  
"Ron?" Kelsey was saying.  
  
Ron shook his head, and looked around the class room. Lupin had obviously just dismissed the class, because they were filing out the door, eager to get down to the Great Hall for lunch. Lupin was at his desk, putting something away in his briefcase. Ron decided that he'd talk to him, and ask him why he had such a hard time with the Imperious curse.   
  
"Ron, are you all right?" said Kelsey.  
  
"What? Oh...yeah.."  
  
"Then come on, let's go down to the Great Hall."  
  
"Um...I need to talk to Professor Lupin. I'll meet you down in the Hall."  
  
"I'll wait for you." said Kelsey. "I'll wait for you outside the class room."  
  
"You don't have to," said Ron.  
  
"I want to," said Kelsey, and she left the room to wait in the corridor.  
  
After Kelsey had left, Ron went up to Lupin's desk.  
  
"Um...Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"Um...I was just wonder why...why I had so much trouble with the Imperious Curse...I mean...why couldn't I throw it off?"  
  
"It is a very difficult curse to throw off. Just ask your father."  
  
"I have."  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"The same thing you did."  
  
Lupin smiled. "Yes, I seem to remember him telling me that he had trouble with it, but then his DADA teacher put the Imperious Curse on your father a few times more until he could finally overthrow it."  
  
"Do you think you could do that?"  
  
"What, cast Imperious on you until you can overthrow it?" Ron nodded. Lupin sighed. "I'm afraid I can't."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I was only given permission to cast the curse one time on each person."  
  
"But you could pretend that you haven't cast it on me!"  
  
Lupin looked apologetic. "I'm afraid that won't work out. You'd be surprised how much Dumbledore knows about what is going on in this castle." Ron looked down at his feet. "I must be getting down to lunch now. I hear the Elves have made a new dish. It's supposed to be very good. Good bye for now."  
  
"Yeah, bye..."  
  
Ron watched as his DADA professor left the class room, and then leaned against a wall. He would have stayed there, but then he remembered that Kelsey was waiting for him, so he, too, exited the class room, and found that Kelsey was waiting right outside the room. Ron wondered if she had heard any of the conversation.  
  
"No, I didn't," said Kelsey, when Ron asked her about it. "Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
So Ron told Kelsey all about the conversation between him and Lupin.  
  
"But I'm worried," said Ron dispiritedly. "I mean, I'm disappointed. I was hoping to be able to throw the curse off."  
  
"Ron," said Kelsey, looking him straight in the eye. "It's a very difficult curse to throw off, according to my dad."  
  
"That's what my dad said," said Ron, straightening his round glasses. "And it's also what Lupin just said."  
  
Kelsey sighed. "Ron, don't be disappointed. Lots of people have trouble with it."  
  
"Yeah..." said Ron, but he never finished his sentence, because Kelsey did something that she had never done before, which surprised him greatly. Kelsey kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I'm sorry!" said Kelsey, drawing back. She had a horrified expression on her face. "I shouldn't've done that, I'm sorry!"   
  
Kelsey made to turn away, but Ron put his hand on her shoulders. Kelsey looked apprehensive.  
  
"Kelsey, it's ok." Ron brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, and looked deep into her light blue eyes. "I know I said this on the train, but you really are the most beautiful girl I know."   
  
And like he had on the train, he ran his fingers through her hair, and stopped his hand when it was right below her ear. He leaned forward, and closed his eyes...he could feel her warm breath...their lips connected, and were locked in a kiss. Kelsey wrapped her arms around him. Ron placed his other hand on the side of her face, and they kissed even more passionately. They slowly drew apart; Kelsey, with a small smile playing around her lips.  
  
"That was nice," she said.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ron. There was a slight pause. "Let's get down to the Great Hall. Lunch time, you know..."  
  
And so that's what they did- they walked all the way to the Great Hall- in silence. They would have said something, but each was going over what had just happened, wondering if it would happen again.  
  
Ron and Kelsey sat down at the Gryffindor table, and began eating lunch. They kept looking at eathother. Neville was watching this, and he wondered. He decided to ask them about it after Herbology the next day.  
  
.  
  
Please review! 


	6. To Take Care of a Wigat

Thanks for your reviews, dreamcatcher386, Jared, and TheGreatFox2000!  
  
TheGreatFox2000- Aw, thank you! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
The next day, after breakfast, and after Potions, all the Gryffindor fifth years had Care of Magical Creatures, which was still being taught by Hagrid. They also had this class with the Slytherins, which wasn't a very good thing, because the Slytherins were always trying to disrupt the class. Most of the time, luckily, they didn't succeed.   
  
The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting at Hagrid's cabin; Hagrid had gone off into the pumpkin patch to get the creature that they were supposed to be studying. He came back with the creature none too soon, for Corsair Malfoy and Theodore Goyle had been taunting the Gryffindors.  
  
The creature that Hagrid brought out was very unusual. It had the head of a cat, half the body of a pig, and the other half of the body was that of a cow, complete with udder. There was a forked tail that emitted purple sparks. The creature opened it's mouth, and out of it came the most peculiar sound. It was the sound of a trumpet with a muffler on it..  
  
"What, in the name of Merlin, is THAT?" said Malfoy.  
  
"This is a Wigat," said Hagrid.  
  
"A what?" Malfoy repeated.  
  
"A Wigat," said Hagrid. "It lives in the forest. This here creature is the only one left of it's kind."  
  
"I wonder why," said Ron whispered to Kelsey in a sarcastic voice. "It's ugly."  
  
"I think it's cute," Kelsey whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, in it's own twisted way."  
  
Kelsey rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to Hagrid, who was telling the class on how to take care of the Wigat.  
  
"And why would we want to take care of it?" said Corsair Malfoy. "I mean, really, what's the point? It's the only creature left of it's kind, so please explain to me why exactly we should be taking care of it."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," said Kelsey. "I wish YOU were the only of your kind left."  
  
"You mean a wizard?"  
  
"No, a useless, egotistical pureblood moron who thinks too much of himself. Not to mention a son of a b-"  
  
Ron quickly put his hand over Kelsey's mouth. "Kels, don't!"   
  
"Wise move, Potter."  
  
"You there, are you listenin'?" Hagrid had finished telling the class about the Wigat.  
  
"Yes, Hagrid," said Kelsey.  
  
.  
  
"That was a good lesson, wasn't it?" Ron asked Kelsey. He, Kelsey, and the rest of the Gryffindors were making their way to the greenhouses, and were discussing the lesson; some with amusement, others with disgust, and yet others who were torn between the two.  
  
When the group reached the greenhouses, they found that the fifth year Hufflepuffs were waiting outside also.  
  
"He's in there, he just hasn't got any classes in there," said a Hufflepuff, in response to Ron asking her why they were all waiting outside.  
  
"But if he hasn't got a class in there-" began Ron.  
  
"He's probably just getting something extra-special ready for us," said Kelsey.  
  
Ron turned to Kelsey. "You make it sound as though your dad is the Hagrid of Herbology."  
  
"Well, he is," said Kelsey. "You should see the sort of stuff he takes care of at my house."  
  
Ron could see that Kelsey was about to say something more, but he didn't want her to talk herself to death, so he did the next best thing to telling her to be quiet: he kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Kels, I already have seen the sort of stuff you dad looks after. You live right next door to me, remember?"  
  
Kelsey blushed, not caring that half the class was looking at herself and Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I think I recall-"  
  
But she didn't get to finish her sentence, because Neville came outside, and looked curiously at Ron and he daughter, and at half the class staring at them.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Hello, Kelsey," said Neville, before turning to the rest of class. "Well, class time started a minute ago, inside, all of you."  
  
The fifth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors filed into the classroom, and went to their usual seats, Kelsey and Ron being in the front.  
  
"Kelsey, Ron, you've already learned how to take care of this particular plant, so you don't need to pay attention. You will, however," Neville continued, as Kelsey gave Ron a high-five, "need to be quiet as I explain to the rest of the class what we are doing. And afterwards, you might be going around, helping your classmates with the assignment."   
  
Kelsey groaned at hearing this, but nobody heard her because Neville was busy explaining the day's assignment. When he was done, he didn't make Kelsey and Ron go around and help the class, that's what he, Neville, was doing, but they did have to keep watch over everyone to make sure that nothing went wrong.   
  
During the entire Herbology class, Ron and Kelsey kept flirting with each other when they thought no one was watching, about which they were wrong. Someone was watching them flirt, however, and that someone was Neville. He vaguely thought that he'd have a word with them after class, and stiffened his resolve after he saw them kiss each other. He didn't know why that them kissing was bothering him. Maybe it was because he just wasn't ready to let his daughter go. Though if she did get married to Ron... They're too young to get married, Neville told himself. Though they won't be in a couple years... Neville gave his head a little shake, and bent down to give Westley Davis some help on pruning the plant.  
  
"Now that you are all done pruning this unusual little plant, I would like you to put your plants away over by the door, and then you are free to go," said Neville. The class did exactly this, and Ron and Kelsey, who were at the back of the line heading out of the class toward lunch, stopped when Neville called them. "Ron, Kelsey! A word, if you please."  
  
"What is it, Professor?" Ron asked, when he and Kelsey reached the teacher's desk. He normally just called his teacher Neville, but he was at school now, and needed to show some respect.  
  
"I want to know what's going on between you two," said Neville, looking from his daughter to Ron.  
  
"Dad, what do you mean?"  
  
"I think you know what I mean," said Neville. "Throughout the entire class today, I saw you two flirting with each other, and kissing-"  
  
"Honest, we only kissed once!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh, so you're admitting...?"  
  
"Are you angry with us?" said Kelsey, doing her best to look guilty, at which she was failing.  
  
"No, I'm just worried about you two."  
  
"What are you worried about?"  
  
"I'm worried that sooner or later, you two will...well...that you two will do something that you'll both regret."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm just worried that you two..." Neville paused. "I'm going to tell you something that will hopefully get my point across." He turned to Ron. "When your parents, Harry and Hermione, were about to start their last year at Hogwarts (they had been together for about a few months already), they came to The Leaky Cauldron with the Weasley's (and that includes your mother, Kelsey). Ron, your mother's room was right across from your father's room, and the night before school was to start, there was a thunderstorm."  
  
"Did she get scared?" Ron asked. "I'm just wondering, because she's still a little afraid of thunder..."  
  
"Yes, she did get scared, Ron, and she went into your father's room, where she was comforted, and...other things happened," Neville finished lamely.  
  
"What 'other things'?" said Ron.  
  
"They ended up having...sex...and-"  
  
"Is that how- I mean when- Jamie and Aphrodite were conceived?"  
  
"No. They were conceived after your parents got married- Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that I don't want you two to do the same thing, something that you'll regret."  
  
"Dad, we're not going to-"  
  
But Neville wasn't listening. He looked at his watch, and saw that there was an hour left for lunch. He shooed them away, though not unkindly, and then he too walked up to the castle, and into the Great Hall.  
  
.  
  
Later that night, Ron and Kelsey were in the common room, doing their homework. It was an essay given by Hagrid, and it had to explain the proper care of a Wigat, and everything besides. Ron had already filled up a roll and a half of parchment on the subject, for there was a surprising amount of information on the subject of Wigats.   
  
Ron sighed, and dipped his quill in the ink bottle, and wrote the last bit of his essay: Hagrid had wanted them to tell him in the essay their genuine opinion on the Wigat, and Ron was doing just that. Ron wondered vaguely what all the Slytherins were putting for this part of the essay. When he finished, he put down his quill, rolled up his parchment, and replaced the cap on the ink bottle. He put his face in his hands.  
  
"Ron, are you all right?"  
  
Ron looked up, and found that Kelsey, who was sitting across from him at the small table, was looking at him with some concern.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Just tired."  
  
"Then why don't you go to bed?"  
  
"Don't feel like it," Ron replied. But this wasn't true. He did want to go to bed, but there was something he wanted to discuss with Kelsey. This kiss he had shared with her. What did it mean? Did it mean she liked him? Probably. Did he like her? Yes, he loved her. More than anything. But what if he told Kelsey of his feelings? Would she be scared off? Ron decided to risk it.   
"Kelsey, about that kiss earlier today..." he began.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "Why did you do it?" He looked up to find Kelsey looking at him with a strange expression, almost of sadness.  
  
"Because...I wanted to..." she said awkwardly.  
  
"You didn't just want to," said Ron. "There has to be another reason."  
  
"You were feeling bad about yourself. I wanted to make you feel better."  
  
"By leading me on?!" Ron said in a hurt voice.  
  
"No! I never meant to do anything like that!"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"You kissed me, too! Afterwards, you did. Why'd you do it?  
  
"Answer my question, and I'll answer yours."  
  
Kelsey looked down at the floor. For some reason she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I kissed because I..." Ron couldn't make out the rest of what she said, because she mumbled it.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kelsey looked at Ron, with something close to anger in her face.  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!"  
  
Kelsey put her hands over her mouth and looked horrified. Ron stared at her, his mouth open.  
  
"You...? I-"  
  
"-hate me, don't you?"  
  
"No...no, I don't hate you."  
  
"Then...?"  
  
Ron shook his head, and gave a small laugh.  
  
"Kels...I've loved you from the day I first met you."  
  
.  
  
Later, when Ron was in bed, he smiled to himself, glad that he had finally told Kelsey that he loved her. Happy that Kelsey felt the same way about him. He rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
.  
  
Review, PLEASE! 


	7. Halloween

Thanks for your reviews, dreamcatcher386, TheGreatFox2000, and SoFtBaLlQuEeN3290!  
  
SoFtBaLlQuEeN3290= Have you written any HP fan fics? If you have, tell me because I'd really like to read them (or it :D). And if you haven't, I think you should, because I think you have pretty good enthusiasm for it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
The day of Halloween finally arrived, and the sun was just beginning to appear over the mountains. A beam of sunlight was shining into the dorm of the fifth year Gryffindor boys, and most unfortunately for Ron, was shining right in his eyes. Ron rolled over, so that the sun was shining on the back of his head. He thought that he had closed the curtains of his four-poster bed the night before, but apparently he hadn't. He lay there for a minute, debating with himself on whether or not he should roll over again and close the curtain. Eventually, the side of himself that wanted to close the curtain won, so Ron did indeed roll over to accomplish the task.   
  
Ron started. There was Kelsey, standing beside Ron's bed, in her pyjamas. It was a black night dress she was wearing, and it appeared to have been made from silk. It was a sort-of tank top night dress, and the bottom of it was about a foot above her knees. Ron wondered why she was wearing it, it was quite scandalous, in his opinion. He was actually a little embarrassed. Why was Kelsey wearing it? To sleep in it, of course! Ron could have kicked himself for being so stupid, although, he was still a little embarrassed about it, but he was sure he'd get over that.  
  
"Uh...Kels? Why are you standing there?" Ron said in a whisper, not wanting to awaken his fellow fifth years. "Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she whispered back. "Inga Waters kept snoring."  
  
"I see...And so you came to my dorm in hopes that you could sleep with me?"  
  
Kelsey nodded, and looked at Ron slightly apprehensively. Ron sighed.  
  
"Very well," he said scooting over. Kelsey climbed into bed beside him. Ron shuddered. "You feet are cold!"  
  
"I can't help that," said Kelsey, drawing the bed clothes up so that she and Ron were covered.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," said Kelsey, now pulling the curtain shut so that the sunlight wouldn't be able to fall directly into her eyes. "Today's Halloween, you know," she added, cuddling up to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Ron. It was a little awkward to be sleeping right next to Kelsey like that, but Ron ignored the awkwardness of it to the best of his ability.   
  
"And it's Saturday, which means we'll be able to sleep in," whispered Kelsey, closing her eyes, and snuggling up with Ron even more. Ron found this extremely awkward, but again he ignored it. Though he hoped that Neville wouldn't find out about this...  
  
"That's good," Ron replied. "No classes, we'll be able to sleep in as long as we want..."  
  
"And no homework, either," Kelsey mentioned.  
  
"Which means that we can spend a nice, relaxing day hanging around outside before going to the feast," said Ron, also closing his eyes. He could hear the first birds of the morning twittering in the distance.   
  
"Mmm..." Kelsey smiled.   
  
They both fell asleep, and didn't wake up until the almost noon, when everyone was outside enjoying the last likely day of warmth before it grew cold. Kelsey was the first to wake, and she got out of the bed quietly and went to her own dorm where she got dressed, and waited on the couch in front of the fireplace for Ron.  
  
When Ron did wake up, which was only a few minutes after Kelsey had left the dormitory, he wondered for a minute where Kelsey had gone, and then realized that she had probably gone to get dressed. Ron lay in bed for another couple of minutes, and then he, too, got up and started to get dressed. Since it was the weekend, they didn't have to wear their uniforms. So instead of putting on his usual Hogwarts school robes, he put on a pair of blue jeans, a bottle green and ocean blue shirt that complimented his green eyes, and a grey jacket, just in case if it got cold. After getting dressed, he put on his glasses, and picked up a brush in an attempt to tame his unruly light brown hair. The attempt was fruitless, however, and Ron soon gave up. Sighing as he put down his brush, he grabbed his wand, and stuffed it in an inside pocket of his jacket, and then went down to the common room where he found Kelsey waiting for him.  
  
"Morning, Kels!" Ron shouted joyfully.  
  
Kelsey turned around in the couch in which she had been sitting and smiled.   
  
"Good morning to you too, sleepy head."  
  
""What do you mean by that? You're just as much of a sleepy head as I am," said Ron, going over to the couch and sitting down next to Kelsey. He put his arm around her.   
  
"True...," said Kelsey.  
  
"You look beautiful today," said Ron.   
  
And indeed it was true. Kelsey was wearing a ankle-length khaki skirt, and a blue shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows. On her feet she was wearing platform shoes, and she had her hair tied up in an elegant knot at the back of her head. There were a few loose strands of hair framing her face.  
  
"It hard to believe that I've snagged to most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts," said Ron.  
  
"But you haven't snagged me...at least not yet," said Kelsey.  
  
"True enough," said Ron. He sighed. "Very well, then." He took a deep breath. "Kelsey Longbottom, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Kelsey giggled. "Okay."  
  
"Good, now that we've got that settled," said Ron, getting up from the couch. "Let's get some lunch. I'm starved."  
  
When Ron and Kelsey walked into the Great Hall a few minutes later, it was to find it almost empty. There were a very few teachers up at the staff table eating breakfast, Lupin and Neville among them, and even fewer students. Ron and Kelsey sat down at the Gryffindor table, and pulled every bit of food within reach towards them, for they were very hungry, not having eaten breakfast because they were asleep.   
  
When Ron and Kelsey had sat down, Lupin looked up from his plate, and over at the Gryffindor table. He noticed that they were the only Gryffindors now at the table, and also noticed that they were pulling every bit of food within reach toward them. He thought how odd it was that they should be so hungry, when breakfast had only been a few hours before, but them he remembered that he hadn't seen them at breakfast. Neville had told him a few days ago after a Herbology lesson, to start watching for suspicious sign between the two. Well, he thought, this was as good as a suspicious activity than any. Then Lupin wondered if he was being a little paranoid. Ignoring this notion, he nudged Neville, who looked at him questioningly. Lupin nodded his head toward Ron and Kelsey.  
  
"Are you saying that we should just go over there?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," said Lupin.  
  
"But why don't we just spy on them some more, and then come down hard on them when we have enough evidence?"  
  
"Yes, but what if they start kissing again?"  
  
Lupin smiled, for he knew he had hit the mark. Neville was clearly shaken by this. Lupin knew it was because Ron loved his daughter, and would probably never be quite ready to let go of her and let her have a boyfriend. Boyfriend! Did Kelsey have a boyfriend? And if she did, was it Ron? Most likely, Lupin thought. Ah, he never thought that conspiring against the students could be so entertaining.  
  
Lupin and Neville got up from the teacher's table, watched unknowingly by Dumbledore. Dumbledore, of course, already knew about the conspiring of Neville and Lupin against Ron and Kelsey, but he wasn't about let on about it.  
  
"Morning- I mean afternoon- Professor Lupin," said Ron.  
  
"Good morning to you, too, Ron. And you, Kelsey."  
  
"Er...why are you two over here?" Kelsey asked. "Shouldn't you be up at the teacher's table?"  
  
"We wanted to come and join our favorite students!" said Lupin, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Does my daughter not want me around?" Neville asked.  
  
Kelsey muttered something which Ron couldn't make out, but which set Lupin and Neville roaring with laughter.  
  
"Good one, Kels," said Neville as best he could through his laughter. "I certainly didn't expect that to come out of your mouth."  
  
"Neither did I," said Lupin.   
  
As they looked at Kelsey they burst into laughter again.  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here," said Ron, staring at his teachers.  
  
He got up from the table, and waited for Kelsey to get up, and then they both set off .  
  
"What did you say to them anyway?" Ron asked curiously as he and Kelsey stepped outside.  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Kelsey. She and Ron were headed toward the lake.   
  
"Nothing about me, I hope?"  
  
"No, nothing about you."  
  
They walked around the lake once or twice, and then they went to visit Hagrid until it was time for the feast. They walked up to the castle with Hagrid, Hagrid telling Ron and Kelsey about their parents during their school days. Ron always enjoyed hearing about his parent's school days. His favorite story about those days was how his parents had become friends.  
  
As they arrived inside the Great Hall, along with the other students (Hagrid had already gone up to the teacher's table), Ron's jaw dropped. Pumpkins. They were everywhere in the air, glowing brightly jack-o-lanterns. It looked as though it was daylight, there were so many. Still staring up at the ceiling, Ron sat down beside Kelsey at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Once Dumbledore had got up and said his bit, the food appeared, and everyone began to dig in. Ron put quite a bit of mashed potatoes on his plate, and a large chunk of turkey. He also put a couple of biscuits on his plate, and corn and green beans, and then he smothered the lot in gravy and began eating with indecent enthusiasm. Kelsey looked at him with disgust, and then put mashed potatoes, steak, and a biscuit on her plate, and poured gravy on all but the biscuit, and then she, too, began eating, but with not as much gusto as Ron.   
  
When all the students were done eating, the finished and unfinished food disappeared from the table, and after a few seconds of waiting, deserts appeared. There was everything that a person could possibly want. There were chocolate cakes, vanilla cakes, strawberry cakes; there were pumpkin pies, cherry pies, apple pies, and more besides; there were also tubs of ice cream of every imaginable flavor; and even piles of mints, lollipops. There were even caramel apples.  
  
Everyone grabbed everying that was in the reach of their hands to them. Ron got three slices of pie: one of chocolate, one of apple, and one of cherry. He a scoop of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate ice cream on each one. And after he was finished with the pie, and because he wasn't as eager to eat anymore now that he had had quite a bit of desert, a had a large slice of chocolate cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. After that he really could not eat anymore, so instead he turned his slightly sick feeling self (because of all the sugar, of course) towards Kelsey, who was currently eating her way through a slice of cherry pie. It was quite messy, but luckily there weren't many crumbs around her mouth..  
  
Ron looked around the Great Hall and was quite surprised. There were hardly any students left in the Great Hall, and only the Astronomy teacher was left up at the teacher's table. Ron looked at his watch, and found that it was already eleven o'clock. Why hadn't someone told them all to go to bed? Then Ron figured that since it was a holiday, the teachers were slacking off on their duties.   
  
Ron looked back at Kelsey, who had just finished her pie, and was now getting the crumbs off of her face.   
  
"Well, let's get going," said Kelsey. "I can't believe that you took so long eating your desert, Ron," she added, as they went up the marble staircase.   
  
Ron protested. "There was a lot of food!"   
  
"Yeah, three slices of pie and a big piece of chocolate cake, not to mention all that ice cream."  
  
Ron grinned. "I'm a slow eater. Besides, you're even slower."  
  
"Fair enough," said Kelsey.  
  
She and Ron made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, where they collapsed on the couch in front of the dying fire. They were both too tired to go up to their dormitories at the moment, and so they sat there, side by side. Ron had his arm around Kelsey, who had her head rested on Ron's shoulder.   
  
Ron gave his head a shake. He had almost fallen asleep.  
  
"Kelsey?"  
  
"What?" Kelsey answered sleepily.  
  
"We should be getting to bed now..." Ron got up, thinking that keley would get up with him; but she didn't. She just fell over so that she was laying on the couch, with her feet still resting on the floor. Ron looked back at her and found that her eyes were closed. "Kelsey..."  
  
"What?" Kelsey said.  
  
"Time for bed."  
  
"I don't want to move."  
  
"Well, you'll have to," Ron said. He took hold of her arm and tried to pull her up, but she protested loudly. Ron dropped her arm. "Come on, Kels, you need your beauty sleep."  
  
"I'll get my beauty sleep right here."  
  
Ron sighed and ran his hand through his hair.   
  
"Look, Kelsey, if you go to bed, I'll give you a good night kiss."  
  
Kelsey smiled, her eyes still closed. "Ok."  
  
Ron knelt down in front of the couch, and placed his lips on hers. At first he thought that kissing someone upside-down would be awkward, but as he got more into it, he found it rather enjoyable, and so, apparently, did Kelsey. Reluctantly he drew away, and Kelsey opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Wow, Ron! That was amazing!" said Kelsey. "It was wonderful!"  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "I got the idea from a movie that I saw a few years ago."  
  
Since Kelsey was in Muggle Studies, she didn't need to ask what a movie was. In that class they had to watch a few movies to see what muggle could do with that special kind of camera.  
  
"Which movie was it?"  
  
"Spiderman," Ron answered.  
  
"Oh, we watched that movie in Muggle Studies last year."  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Yes," said Kelsey.  
  
After a short pause, Ron spoke up again.  
  
"Now, I told you to go to bed if I kissed you, so, scoot."  
  
"All right, all right," Kelsey grumbled, getting up from the couch. "Good night."  
  
.  
  
Please review, I beg of you!! I really need them! 


	8. Pain and Romance

Thanks for your reviews, dreamcatcher386, peanuts107, TheGreatFox2000, and kmw4121!  
  
TheGreatFox2000= Not too long, my friend.  
  
.  
  
I won't be updating again until I get 9 reviews, so after you're done reading, review, review! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...so get the paprazzi off my front lawn!  
  
.  
  
A few days after Halloween, after everyone had eaten breakfast, it was time for classes. The fifth year Gryffindors were in Potions, along with the Slytherins. Their Potions master was Professor Salisbury, who was also head of Slytherin house. He favored Slytherin, and hated all the other houses with a vengeance, Gryffindor even more so. From what Ron, Jamie, and Aphrodite had told Harry about Professor Salisbury, Harry said that he sounded a lot like Professor Snape, who had been Harry's Potions teacher up until a quarter of the way into Harry sixth year at Hogwarts. Then Snape had died, and a new, not much nicer, Potions teacher had taken his place.   
  
"Potter, what is that supposed to be?"  
  
Ron was shaken from his thoughts by Professor Salisbury's voice.  
  
"Er... What?"  
  
Salisbury pointed to Ron's cauldron.  
  
"This," he said. "I asked you what it was supposed to be."  
  
"A potion."  
  
"Could you be more specific?" said Professor Salisbury dangerously.  
  
"A potion, which also goes by the name of the Switching Solution."  
  
"That is what you are supposed to be making," said Salisbury. "That," he said, once again pointing at Ron's potion, "is not the Switching Solution."  
  
Ron felt his face get hot.   
  
"Well, obviously I made a mistake," said Ron. by now everyone in the dungeon was listening to the conversation.   
  
"Obviously," Professor Salisbury sneered. Corsair Malfoy and Theodore Goyle sniggered.   
  
"Well, these things happen, don't they?" said Kelsey angrily. "I mean, he's only human. Unlike you, you vampire."  
  
The Gryffindors gasped in horror. Insulting Professor Salisbury was not a very smart thing to do.   
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" said Professor Salisbury. "And believe it or not, Miss Longbottom, I am a human, a pureblood wizard. Not unlike yourself. Unlike Mr. Potter here, who's mother is a mudblood."  
  
Kelsey gasped. Ron stood up so quickly that he knocked his stool over. He was shaking with anger.   
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER THAT!" he yelled with rage.   
  
Professor Salisbury turned around, with a look of deepest loathing on his face.   
  
"Call your mother what?" he asked.   
  
Ron pulled his wand out of his robes, and before he knew what had happened, the words 'DENSUAGEO!' had escaped his lips, and a jet of light had hit Professor Salisbury. Instantly, Professor Salisbury's two front teeth began to lengthen, and soon they looked as thought they belonged to a beaver. The Gryffindors were roaring with laughter, and even a few of the Slytherins were sniggering.   
  
But their enjoyment didn't last long.   
  
Professor Salisbury repaired the damage to his teeth so that now they were normal sized. He looked ready to kill.  
  
"SILENCE!" he roared.  
  
The entire dungeon fell deathly quiet.   
  
"50 points from Gryffindor!" said Salisbury to Ron, shaking with rage. "And detention! Tonight, down here in the dungeon!"  
  
It was not long until the bell rang, about ten minutes, so Professor Salisbury had everyone step back from their cauldrons (except Ron, who had had his potion gotten rid of by Salisbury) and retrieve a flask from the front of the classroom in which to put a sample of their potion. This they did, all the while talking about what Ron had done to the Professor. Professor Salisbury didn't bother with telling them to be quiet. Five minutes to go until the bell rang, and the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were packing up their left over Potions ingrediants and were gathering up the rest of their things. Two minutes to go and the students, with their school bags slung over their shoulders, were queuing up at the door that led out of the dungeon. There could be heard the occasional rumble of a stomach. And finally the bell rang, and everyone hurried out the door, eager to get to the Great Hall first.   
  
"Ron, why did you lose your temper in Salisbury's class?" Kelsey said, as she and Ron walked up the steps and out of the dungeons into the Entrance Hall.  
  
Ron, still fuming, didn't answer.  
  
"Ron?" said Kelsey again.  
  
"You heard what he called my mother," said Ron darkly.   
  
"Still, you shouldn't have lost your temper. Now you have a detention because of it."  
  
"Wow, a detention," said Ron sarcastically. "Like I haven't had one of those before."  
  
Ron had had a lot of detention throughout his years at Hogwarts. Most of them had been given by Salisbury. Not that Ron cared.  
  
"Ron," Kelsey sighed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," said Ron in a low voice as he and Kelsey entered the Great Hall, "I know I shouldn't have lost my temper in Salisbury's class. I just hate him, and I hate the Dark Arts, which you and I both know he likes to dabble in quite a bit...I'll try not to lose my temper in his class again."  
  
"Good, and besides, the more detentions you get, the less time I get to spend with you."  
  
Ron grinned as he and Kelsey sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
All too soon it was time for Ron to go down to the dungeons for his detention. He had forgotten about it, of course. It was after dinner, and Ron and Kelsey were in the common room doing their homework. It was not until Kelsey looked up at the clock and announced with a gasp that Ron was fifteen minutes late that he, Ron, remembered that he had a detention down in the dungeon. He gathered up his things into his school bag in a haste, as well as put his wand inside his robes, and departed after giving Kelsey a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Good bye, for now anyway," said Ron.  
  
"Good luck!" called Kelsey as Ron hurried out of the common room. She distinctly heard him give a snort, and was in no doubt why. Wishing Ôgood luck' to someone going to a detention with Professor Salisbury was about as useless as someone attempting to hug a Blast-Ended Skrewt without getting hurt.  
  
.  
  
"You're late Potter," said Professor Salisbury as Ron entered the Potions classroom.   
  
Ron, who's detention had been at eight o'clock, had entered the classroom thirty minutes late.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Ron panted, clutching the stitch at his side. "I was doing homework and I lost track of time."  
  
"As well as that being perfectly understandable, Potter," said Professor Salisbury, "you have work to do."  
  
"What do I have to do?" Ron asked, who had now caught his breath.  
  
Professor Salisbury pointed to a pile of what looked to be about fifteen cauldrons. They all looked very grimy, and most of them were rusting. Ron went over to these cauldrons, and looked inside one of them. What he saw was what looked like dried cement. Ron tried to brake off a piece, but for some reason his fingers were burned by what he had taken to be cement, but was actually a potion the seventh years had been brewing, called the Brandwond Solution. It was a potion, that, when brewed properly, would treat and cure the severest of severe burns. To Ron it seemed as though every seventh year had got the potion wrong however, and his assumption was proved correct when Professor Salisbury next spoke.  
  
"My seventh year students were brewing the Brandwond Solution," said Professor Salisbury. "It-"  
  
"I know what it does," Ron cut in.  
  
"Good, you do know something." Ron ignored this remark. "However, my seventh years seem to have gotten this potion wrong, as you so found out. It did the opposite of what it was supposed to do, and now you will take the remains of the dried potion out. I hope you brought your dragon hide gloves with you?" Professor Salisbury added, eyeing Ron's school bag. When Ron shook his head, he sneered. "Then you will have to do without them, I'm afraid."  
  
"What?! But that stuff burned my fingers!"  
  
"Well, really, that is your own fault, you know, for not bringing your gloves." Professor Salisbury threw ron a tool in which to help him gouge out the cauldrons. "No magic is to be used, Potter, or I will purposefully make you go through this again. Now get to work. And get the rust off of them," he added as he sat at his desk, pulling a stack of essays toward him.  
  
Ron, fuming, set down his school bag down beside Professor Salisbury's desk, put his wand inside the bag, and went again over to the cauldrons with the gouging tool Salisbury had given to him.  
  
Three hours later, and Ron had got through cleaning over half of the cauldrons, though he had suffered dearly. His hands were rather badly burned, and they hurt every time Ron touched something or picked something up. Ron looked at the cauldrons had had not yet cleaned of the Brandwond Solution and rust. By counting quickly, he found that he only had five cauldrons left. Wanting to get things over as quickly as possible, he started to gouge out the next cauldron as fast as he could, while ignoring the pain from his hands and fingers.   
  
As he cleaned each cauldron left, the pain in his hands intensified. Finally Ron had only one cauldron left, but when he looked inside, he groaned rather loudly.  
  
"Something the matter, Potter?"  
  
Ron gritted his teeth. "No."  
  
"Good, now get back to work."  
  
Ron loathed the thought of having to clean this last cauldron out, for inside was the largest yet bit of dried Brandwond Potion gone wrong. Gritting his teeth once more, he set to work.  
  
By the time Ron was done, his fingers were in almost excruciating pain. It felt as though the skin on his hands were being stabbed with thousands of hot, sharp knives. Still gritting his teeth to keep from screaming, he retrieved his school bag, and was almost out the door when he heard his Potions teacher speak.  
  
"Done, are you?"  
  
"Yes," said Ron through his still gritted teeth. "Can I go?"  
  
"Please do. I don't want to have to deal with you for company any longer. Good bye."  
  
Ron left the class room, and proceeded toward the Entrance Hall. As he was walking up the Marble Staircase, he checked his watch, and found that it was 12:30 in the morning. He yawned, and hurried the rest of the way to the infirmary, to see if Madame Pomfrey could do something about his hands. After muttering something about things she'd like to do with Professor Salisbury (all of which sounded very hostile), she mended his hands in the blink of an eye.   
  
It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when Ron entered the common room, and looking around, found Kelsey on their usual couch in front of the fireplace. On closer inspection, Ron realised that she was asleep. She was also in her pyjamas, but she was wearing a different night gown than the last one Ron had seen her wear. This one had straps as wide as Kelsey's thumbnails. From there, the gown went down in sort of the shape of a heart, perfectly framing her chest, and then went all the way down to her ankles. Ron could see, even in the dim light, that Kelsey's night gown was pink, and appeared to be made of silk.   
  
Nice night gown, Ron though to himself, smirking. Wait a moment...why was he thinking stuff like that about his best friend...his girlfriend?   
  
"Kelsey?" Ron whispered. He shook her slightly.  
  
"What?" Kelsey answered sleepily. She opened her eyes. "Oh! Ron! I fell asleep waiting for you. Sorry." She sat up.  
  
"It's ok," said Ron, sitting down beside Kelsey and giving her a quick kiss. "I'm back now. Let's get to bed. Bloody hell, I'm tired," Ron added, covering his mouth as he yawned. "Care for a good night kiss?"  
  
"I'd loved one." Kelsey grinned.  
  
Ron drew Kelsey into a passionate embrace, and then drew apart.   
  
"Well, good night," said Kelsey, turning to go.  
  
"Yeah, night."  
  
.  
  
Please review! The more reviews I get, the happier I am, and the more likey I'm going to update sooner... so PLEASE review! 


	9. Kidnapped

Thanks for your reviews, adrien, gary, dreamcatcher386, gina, kmw4121, and TheGreatFox2000!  
  
TheGreatFox2000= What do you mean by the steak name will wear? Are you talking about the Brandwond Solution? Cause 'brandwond' is Dutch for 'burn'. At least, according to online translater I used... :-) Or were you referring to Professor Salisbury?  
  
kmw4121= I have my reasons for making Professor Salisbury act the way he is. But you won't find out what those reasons are anytime soon. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Weeks later, Kelsey and Ron were heading down to Hagrid's cabin. It was a few minutes past the nine o'clock curfew, and so they were under the invisibility cloak that Ron had inherited from his father. They crept down the marble staircase, narrowly avoiding Professor Flitwick who was going in the opposite direction, and into the Entrance Hall. Ron took great care not to make any noise while opening the doors that led out into the grounds. He opened them just enough to let him and Kelsey slide through the opening, and then closed them quietly, again, taking great care not to make any noise.   
  
When they finally reached Hagrid's cabin, Ron and Kelsey were both shivering, for it was quite cold outside. Ron wished he'd have brought his cloak. Kelsey knocked a few times on Hagrid's front door, and she and Ron were greeted by Fang's booming barks.  
  
"Back, Fang!" said Hagrid's voice from inside. "Back!"  
  
The door opened, and Hagrid's face peered out.  
  
"Who's there?" said Hagrid.  
  
Ron took the invisibility cloak off of himself and Kelsey.   
  
"Hi, Hagrid," Kelsey said cheerily.   
  
"What're you two doin' down here?" said Hagrid. "Yer out past curfew."  
  
"Which is why we have the invisibility cloak," said Ron. "We wanted to visit you, as we haven't been down to visit you in quite a while. And besides, you're not telling me my dad didn't do this same thing when he was at Hogwarts."  
  
"No, you're right," said Hagrid with a chuckle. "He did, many times. All right, come on in. I just made some caramel apples, If yeh want any."  
  
"We'd love one!" said Kelsey, as she and Ron stepped over the threshold and into the one-room house.   
  
Hagrid chuckled and pointed at the table, which had a tray with caramel apples on it. Ron sat down and grabbed one and immediatley started eating it. Hagrid closed the door, and joined Ron and Kelsey at the table.  
  
"So how've yeh been?" Hagrid asked. "Causing any mischief?"  
  
"No, well...not really..." said Ron.  
  
"Not really?" Hagrid snorted.  
  
"Ron hexed Professor Salisbury a few weeks ago," Kelsey said, picking up a caramel apple.  
  
"He WHAT?"  
  
"Thanks a lot, Kels," Ron muttered. "I didn't really hex him," he said more loudly. "He insulted my mother, and so I used Densaugeo on him."  
  
"Ron, maybe we should tell Hagrid the entire story."  
  
"Good idea," said Ron, taking a bite of his apple. "You do it."  
  
So Kelsey told Hagrid all about how Professor Salisbury had insulted Ron's potion, and how he had called Ron's mother a mudblood, and how Ron was so angry that he used Densaugeo on Salisbury.  
  
"He bore a striking resemblance to a beaver," Ron said, taking another bite of his caramel apple. "Quite amusing, actually."  
  
"An' I'm guessing he gave you a detention?" Hagrid asked, taking a large gulp of whisky from his tankard.  
  
"Too right he did," said Ron. "He made me gouge out dried bits of potion in fifteen cauldrons, and I got my hands rather badly burned because of it. But I went to Madame Pomfrey. She healed them right up," Ron added quickly, seeing the look on Hagrid's face.  
  
The was a short pause, during which Ron started on his third caramel apple, and Kelsey, on her second. Kelsey was making quite a mess of it; there was caramel all around her mouth. Ron thought she looked quite adorable like that, but decided not to mention it.  
  
"So..." said Hagrid awkwardly. "What else is goin' on up at the school?"  
  
"Well-" Ron looked at Kelsey, who grinned slightly. "Kelsey's my-"  
  
"I'm his girlfriend," said Kelsey, grinning madly.  
  
Hagrid's face broke into a broad smile. "Congratulations, both of yeh," he said. "I always knew you two'd get together eventually..." Ron and Kelsey didn't hear this last bit, which was probably fortunate.  
  
"Thanks," said Ron. He felt his face flush slightly from embarrassment. "But don't tell Neville."  
  
"Why not?" asked Hagrid, smiling more broadly than ever.  
  
"Because-" said Kelsey. "He's my dad. I don't want him to freak out, which he will when he finds out about Ron and me."  
  
"You mean when he finds out that you've been sleeping together?" Hagrid was now smiling more broadly than Ron could have thought possible.  
  
"How did you-?" Ron was stunned. He glanced at Kelsey. Her mouth was open in surprise.  
  
"I have my sources. In this case it was Westley Davis and Greg Lustave. And I understand that Lupin and Neville are trying to catch you two at something. I reckon they'd be right furious, 'specially Neville, if I told them that you two were sleepin-"  
  
"NO!" Ron and Kelsey shouted at the same time with horror.   
  
"Don't tell them!" Ron said, clearly horrified at the thought of what Neville would do if he did find out.  
  
"And besides, we only slept together once, and only because Inga Waters's snoring kept me awake," said Kelsey. "We didn't have sex or anything, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"Still," said Hagrid, chuckling once more. "I wonder what they'd do when-"  
  
"Don't you dare tell them!"  
  
"All right, I won't," said Hagrid.   
  
"But one thing that I'm confused about..." said Kelsey.   
  
"What's that?" Ron asked. Kelsey turned towards him.  
  
"How did Greg and Westley find out that you and I slept together that one time?"  
  
"Ah- that," said Hagrid. Ron and Kelsey turned towards him. "Greg and Westley said that you, Ron, hadn't closed the curtain around your bed properly. It was slightly open."  
  
"Ah," said Ron.  
  
"I see," said Kelsey.   
  
"And they said they're not going to tell anyone," said Hagrid. He laughed as Ron and Kelsey breathed sighs of relief.   
  
"Well that's good," said Kelsey.  
  
There was a slight pause, during which Ron checked his watch.  
  
"Great Scott!" Round said loudly.  
  
"What is it?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"It past midnight!"  
  
Hagrid stood up. "Thanks to both of yeh for visitin' me. Now yeh'd best be off. And yeh might want to wipe that caramel off your faces."  
  
Quickly Ron grabbed a napkin and wiped all the caramel off of his face. Kelsey did the same. When they were done, Hagrid opened the door for them.  
  
"Good night, both of yeh," said Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah, good night, Hagrid," said Ron and Kelsey, walking outside. Hagrid waved to them one last time and shut the door.   
  
"Ron, let's put this cloak on," said Kelsey as she and Ron started off for the castle.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"There's no one around," Ron replied, "so there's no need to worry." Catching the look on Kelsey's face, he added, "But I'll put it on us as soon as we do someone, ok?"   
  
"Yeah, all right." Kelsey smiled. Ron liked seeing his girlfriend smile. She always looked very beautiful when she did, and it also made Ron happy.  
  
Ron brought up the subject of Quidditch, which Kelsey talked about enthusiastically. She loved Quidditch as much as Ron did, and that was saying something. When they had come to the halfway point between the castle and Hagrid's cabin, Ron and Kelsey were still in a fully flowing discussion of Quidditch. They were near the lake. The moon could be seen reflecting off on it. The gentle waves of the lake could be heard, washing softly upon the shore. Kelsey was telling Ron excitedly of how she had once met Viktor Krum, who Ron's mother had once known. Viktor Krum was still the seeker of the Bulgarian Quidditch team.  
  
"Kelsey," said Ron. "You forget that I've met him before."  
  
"When?" said Kelsey.  
  
"That time when he came to my house for Christmas? It was before we started Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh yeah..." said Kelsey. "I forgot." She gave a small laugh. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok," Ron said. He lightly brushed his lips against Kelsey's.  
  
A twig snapped. Ron whipped around, but saw no one. He turned back to Kelsey, but he had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched.   
  
"Ron? What's wrong?" said Kelsey worriedly catching the look on Ron's face.  
  
"Nothing...it was nothing..." With a deep breath, Ron smiled. "Now...where were we?"  
  
With out wait for an answer, Ron drew closer to Kelsey. He put a hand on either side of her face, and gently pressed his lips on hers. Kelsey responded passionately, and put her arms around his neck. As their kiss grew even more passionate, Ron heard someone chuckle. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
"Well, well, well...look what we've got here," said a female voice sneeringly.  
  
Ron and Kelsey quickly broke apart. Ron looked to his side, and saw a hooded figure...no...four hooded figures. They were wearing masks. Death Eaters!  
  
"KELSEY, RUN!" Ron bellowed.   
  
The four Death Eaters ran towards them, and one grabbed Ron from behind, pinning his arms to his back. Ron struggled, even tried to kick the Death Eater who was holding him. But the Death Eater held fast.   
  
"RUN, KELSEY!" Ron bellowed again. Kelsey hesitated, and then turned and ran back to the castle, intent on telling Dumbledore of what was happening.   
  
Ron tried to break free. One arm he got free, but the other was stilled pinned behind him. Ron tried to break free, but the Death Eater who still had a hold on Ron's right arm twisted it in such a way that he felt it snap.  
  
"AAAAARGH!!" Ron's arm had been broken, and an excruciating pain shot through it. Ron struggled a little more, but hopelessly. He was in too much pain. He soon stopped struggling. He saw the Death Eaters advancing, with the exception of the one who still had a tight grip on Ron.  
  
"We've got him, Rodolphus," said the Death Eater who was still maintaining a tight hold on Ron. The voice sounded gleeful.  
  
"I can see that, Dolohov," said the Death Eater on the left, also sounding extremely happy. "Well, let's take him-"  
  
"Take me where?" Ron asked, trying not to show the fear in his voice. He failed, however.  
  
"Is the wittle boy afwaid?" said the female Death Eater in a horrible, mock baby voice.   
  
"Shut up!" Ron snarled.   
  
The female Death Eater slapped Ron across the face.  
  
"How DARE you talk to me like that!" she shrieked.   
  
"Calm down, Bella," said the Death Eater in the middle.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Something clunked into place inside Ron's head. Malfoy, Dolohov...Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange! These were the Death Eaters who's names had appeared in the Daily Prophet article a few weeks back! And now...Ron thought with fear. They've come to capture me! Oh, why wasn't I more careful? What if they go after others that I care about? I hope they don't hurt them. Ron felt like crying, but he knew he mustn't. I love my parents, my sisters, and Kelsey! What if...what if I never get to see them again?  
  
All the while Ron had been thinking this, Bellatrix and Malfoy had been arguing. They had stopped now, however, and were now discussing with each other how they were going to let Ron's parents know of the abduction.   
  
"We can send them a letter or something!" said Lucius Malfoy hurriedly. "Now lets hurry up, you idiots, and go before that old, Muggle and Mudblood loving fool, Dumbledore, comes down here!"  
  
"Dumbledore is NOT an old fool!" Ron shouted with anger.  
  
Rodolphus punched Ron hard in the stomach. Completely winded, Ron slumped forward. Dolohov let go of him, and he fell completely to the ground, eyes closed, gasping for breath.   
  
"Aw...the poor wittle baby is in pain..." said Bellatrix. "Just you wait until we get back to the hide out!" she added to Ron. Ron didn't respond.  
  
"Grab him," said Malfoy, "and let's go."  
  
.  
  
Kelsey ran as fast as she could towards Dumbledore's office. Even though she had run out of breath, and was developing a stitch in her side, she went on, knowing how important it was to get to Headmaster. She ran up the marble stairs, still going over what happened in her mind. She and Ron kissing...Death Eaters coming up, the same Death Eaters that she and Ron had read about in an article only a few weeks before. And now they've got Ron! she thought, tears coming to her eyes. She reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. But what was the password?  
  
"Wigat!" said Kelsey, saying the first thing that came to her mind. The Wigat was the animal they had last studied in Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
The stone gargoyle didn't move.   
  
"Licorice Wand!" Kelsey said.  
  
Again, the gargoyle didn't move.  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! Damn! He doesn't like them! Oh just open, why don't you!" Kelsey kicked the stone gargoyle. "Custard Creams! Chocolate Eclairs! Acid Pops! Cockroach Clusters! Sherbert Balls! Peppermint Toads! Sherbert Lemon! Fizzing Whizbee!"  
  
At last, the stone gargoyle leaped aside, revealing a moving stone staircase. Without wasting another second, Kelsey stepped onto the staircase, and was transported to the door that led into Dumbledore's office. When she reached the door, Kelsey knock twice on it, but no one answered. Wondering at this, Kelsey pushed open the door and walked inside. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, twiddling his thumbs and looking at the ceiling.   
  
"Professor!" Kelsey gasped. Dumbledore looked at her. "Professor, they've got Ron! Dolohov, Malfoy, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus! They abducted him not too long ago!"  
  
Dumbledore's expression suddenly became grave.  
  
"Tell me how this happened," he said. He motioned for Kelsey to sit down, but she didn't.   
  
"Ron and I were visiting Hagrid, and we stayed there a little late..."  
  
"Understandable. Go on."  
  
"Anyway, when Ron and I reached the lake, we started kissing, and then the Death Eaters came up. Ron told me to run for it, and then he got abducted." Kelsey took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. Too late. Tears started streaming down her face.  
  
She sat down, and put her face in her hands. Dumbledore was silent for a while.  
  
"Go back to your common room," said Dumbledore finally. "I will go to Godric's Hollow and tell Harry and Hermione that their son has been abducted."  
  
"No!" said Kelsey, looking back up at the Headmaster. "I'm coming with you!"  
  
"No, Kelsey," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Why not?!" Kelsey shouted. "He's my boyfriend!"  
  
"Then all the more reason for you to not come with me," said Dumbledore seriously. "If you were to come with me, the Death Eaters might go after you, too, since Ron cares about you that much. Do you understand?"  
  
Kelsey nodded reluctantly, knowing that no matter what she said or did, Dumbledore wouldn't let her come with him.  
  
"Good. Now go back to your common room."  
  
Kelsey got up from her chair, and the next thing she did surprised Dumbledore greatly. Kelsey hugged him, still crying her eyes out, and departed.   
  
Dumbledore watched her go, and then went over to the fireplace where he scooped some floo-powder into his hand. He threw the floo-powder in, and emerald-green flames immediatley shot up. Dumbledore stepped in, said "Godric's Hollow!" and disappeared into the flames.  
  
.  
  
Review, PLEASE!!! 


	10. Breaking the News

Thanks for your reviews, gina, Trent, adrien, gary, spawn32818, TheGreatFox2000, and dreamcatcher386!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Hermione was at home in Godric's Hollow. She was sitting on the couch, which was adjacent to the fireplace, and she was reading a book. She didn't even notice the emerald green flames in the fireplace suddenly spring up, nor did she hear someone come out of them, for she was too deeply interested in what she was reading. It wasn't until she had put down the book, deciding to go into the kitchen for a cup of tea, that she noticed the man standing in her living room. She started.  
  
"Dumbledore!" said Hermione "What are you doing here? Why-" she caught sight of the look on Dumbledore's face. "What's happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"Hermione," said Dumbledore. "Is Harry here?"  
  
"No. He's still at the Ministry," said Hermione. "He should be home any minute, though. Why?"  
  
"Something has happened that you should both be aware of. I will tell you once Harry is here, for the matter concerns both of you."  
  
Hermione stared at Dumbledore for a minute or two, and then came to her senses.   
  
"Would...would you like something to eat or drink while we're waiting?"  
  
"Just tea, thank you," said Dumbledore. He sat down on the couch at the request of Hermione's.   
  
Hermione went through the door, wondering what Dumbledore would want to tell herself and Harry at this time of night, and into the kitchen. The sounds of her preparing the tea could be heard. Five minutes later, Hermione reentered the living room, bearing three cups of tea: one for herself, one for Dumbledore, and one for Harry when he got home. Hermione put a charm on Harry's cup, so that it would stay warm until Harry began to sip the tea. Putting Harry's tea on the small wooden table in front of the couch, she then handed a cup to Dumbledore, and kept the last cup for herself.  
  
Sipping her tea as she sat down, Hermione stole a quick glance at Dumbledore. His expression was grave. This worried Hermione. What on earth could have happened. Last time she had seen Dumbledore like this had been the time when Harry's godfather had died, and that had been years ago. Hermione took another sip of her tea as she stared at the fireplace. Suddenly, emerald green flames erupted once more, and Harry came into view.   
  
He brushed some soot off his robes. It had been a tiring day at the Ministry. He and the other Aurors were searching frantically for the four Death Eaters. Harry looked up, and noticed Hermione sitting on the couch.   
  
"Hello, dear," said Hermione. "Tough day at the Ministry?"  
  
"You've no idea," said Harry. He spotted the cup of tea on the table. "Is this for me?" he grinned. Hermione nodded. "It's not cold, is it?"  
  
"No. I put a charm on it so it would stay warm."  
  
"Good, thank you," said Harry, taking a sip. He looked at the couch once more, and noticed Dumbledore. Harry couldn't believe he didn't notice the Headmaster at first; he was sitting right next to Hermione. "Dumbledore, old chap!" Harry greeted enthusiastically. "How are things up at the school? I hope Ron isn't being a trouble maker."  
  
"No," said Dumbledore, putting down his tea and getting up from the couch. Harry noticed the Dumbledore looked very grave. "But the matter that I've come to talk to you about concerns him."  
  
"What's wrong?" said Harry, the smile sliding like stinksap off his face. He went to the couch and sat down next to Hermione. He set his cup down and put his arm around his wife's shoulders.  
  
"I'm not going to beat around the bush," said Dumbledore. "Your son has been captured by Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange."  
  
"C-captured?" said Harry faintly. He glance at Hermione, who's face had turned white. "How- how did this happen?"  
  
"Your son and Miss Longbottom were coming back from a late night visit at Hagrid's, and they stopped at the lake. Then the Death Eaters came up. Ron told Kelsey to run for it, which she did."  
  
"And now...they...have Ron?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Hermione let out a wail of despair and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. Harry could feel her tears soaking through his robes. He put both his arms around her, and rested his head on hers. He looked at Dumbledore.   
  
"What do we do?" asked Harry.  
  
"You two must come at once to 12 Grimmauld Place. You will be able to hear news about your son as it comes in. Meanwhile, Harry, when you go to the Ministry, double up efforts as best you can to find your son. I don't want to think about what the Death Eaters are doing to him."  
  
"But...Why did they get Ron? Why didn't they try to get me instead?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "You defeated their master. They want revenge." There was a pause. "Now, if you will gather up your things, we will get going."  
  
.  
  
Kelsey walked up the corridor towards the entrance of the common room. She was carrying Ron's invisibility cloak in one arm, and she was crying. She felt horrible about what happened. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she still felt horrible. She hoped Ron wouldn't be hurt too badly, but by the way that one Death Eater had broken Ron's arm, it wasn't likely.  
  
Kelsey reached the hidden entrance to the Gryffindor common room, hopping and hoping that there wouldn't be anybody still up.  
  
"Anything the matter, dear?" said the Fat Lady.  
  
Kelsey wasn't really up to telling anyone what had happened, so she shook her head and said the password.  
  
"Symblemyne."  
  
The portrait of the Fat Lady swung aside, and Kelsey stepped into Gryffindor tower. She looked around, and to her dismay found a few people still in the common room. And some of those people included her own dorm mates: Ashley Bones, Inga Waters, Erica Salar, and Amelia Davis.   
  
"Hey, Kels, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Erica," said Kelsey, wiping her eyes. She dreaded the thought of telling anyone what happened, but knew that Dumbledore would tell the whole school anyway. She spotted Ron's sisters, Jamie and Aphrodite, sitting in a corner near the windows with a bunch of their other friends. Kelsey sighed. She might as well tell them what happened. Because, after all, they were related to Ron.  
  
So Kelsey walked over to them.   
  
"Um..." They all stared at her. "Jamie, Aphrodite...there's something...something I have to tell you..."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Jamie. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"Can I just talk to you two...privately?"  
  
"Sure..."   
  
Jamie and Aphrodite got up from where they were sitting and followed Kelsey over to a remote corner of the common room. When they had sat down, Kelsey looked up at Ron's sisters. They were looking at Kelsey with curiousity and concern.   
  
"What's the matter?" asked Aphrodite.  
  
"It's...about Ron..." said Kelsey quietly.  
  
"What'd he do this time?" asked Jamie.   
  
"It's not something he did...more something that someone else did to him."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kelsey took a deep breath, and told the story. She told Jamie and Aphrodite of how she and Ron had been at Hagrid's cabin, of how Ron realised it was getting late, and he and Kelsey left, of how he and Kelsey had stopped at the lake...and of how...  
  
"And then," said Kelsey, trying to hold back the tears, "and then we heard a twig snap, and saw the Death Eaters approaching...Ron told me to run for it...and then...they've kidnapped him!"  
  
Jamie and Aphrodite were stunned at this news. Stunned and horrified. Then they both hugged each other. Kelsey could see a few tears fall from their eyes. She got up from where she was sitting, suddenly realising just how tired she was.   
  
"I'm going to bed," she sniffed. "Good night."  
  
"Yeah, night, Kelsey," said Jamie.  
  
"And thanks for telling us," said Aphrodite.  
  
With out waiting for another word, Kelsey went up to her dorm, and with out getting undressed, climbed into bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
.  
  
"Here we are, Potter," said Rodolphus, looking back at Ron and grinning evilly. He kicked Ron in the shins. When Ron stumbled, the Death Eaters laughed.   
  
Ron looked past the Death Eaters at a mansion that stood on a hill. He figured that that house was where he would be held. A ways away from the mansion stood a little cottage. No lights were on in either the cottage or the mansion, which led Ron to believe that they were abandoned.   
  
"Where are we?" Ron said quietly.  
  
"We are in a town called Little Hangleton," answered Malfoy. "And that mansion on the hill, where you will be held, belonged to the Dark Lord's father."  
  
"It would have been the Dark Lord's house," said Bellatrix, who had a tight grip on Ron's broken arm, "but your father, boy, murdered him."  
  
"My dad didn't murder Voldemort," said Ron. "he defeated him, which was a good thing."  
  
"Shut up, Potter!" said Bellatrix. She shook Ron, and the pain in his arm reached such a pitch that he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming. Surely his arm was now so badly broken that it would never heal completely.   
  
"Don't, Bella," said Rodolphus.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" said Bellatrix, as the group walked up the hill. "You heard what he said about our Master!"  
  
"Your former master, you mean," said Ron. Bellatrix slapped him across the face.  
  
"SHUT UP!" she shrieked.  
  
She made to slap him again, but Ron recoiled. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Why couldn't he stop himself from making those comments? Did he want to be injured even worse, or killed? No. He decided he'd better hold his tongue in front of these enemies. Though it would be difficult, as he had a tendency to speak his mind to those he didn't like.  
  
"Bella, be quiet!" hissed Dolohov. "Do you want the Muggles to get suspicious?"  
  
"Yes," Ron muttered. Most fortunately, no one heard him.  
  
Bellatrix fell silent, and she, Ron, Dolohov, Rodolphus, and Malfoy made their way to the mansion.  
  
When they reached it, they went in through the front entrance. After closing the door behind them, Malfoy muttered something, and all the lights along the walls sputtered into life. He then pointed his wand at the windows and muttered something. Ron chanced a look around. The mansion that they were in was very old, and it smelled of moth balls. There was a dusty old stair case that led to the upper level, and right next to the staircase was a corridor, with many doors on either side.  
  
"Bella, you lead him to the dungeons," said Malfoy.   
  
"Why do I have to lead the filthy half blood to the dungeons?"  
  
"Because I asked you to, now go!"  
  
"Let's go, Potter," she spat, and seizing Ron by his left arm (thankfully his unbroken one), she led him halfway down the corridor, and though a doorway.   
  
Down many stone steps they went, until they reached level ground. Bellatrix got out her wand, and tapped the nearest candle wick. It, and all the other candles, lit up, revealing a long, low room full of cells with cold metal bars that, of course prevented any escape. Bellatrix led Ron down the room, their footsteps echoing off of the cold stone floor, and opened up the cell at the very end.   
  
It was very dismal, the cell. It wasn't very large, and there was a tiny window through which a tiny sliver a moon light came through. There was a stone bed, and Ron gave up all hope of getting a good night's sleep, which wasn't very likely in the first place with the Death Eaters around, and there was also a hole in the ground opposite the bed.  
  
Bellatrix shoved Ron inside, and was just about to close the cell door, when she stopped.   
  
"Come here, Potter!" she said. When Ron didn't respond, she said it louder. "POTTER, come HERE!"   
  
Reluctantly, Ron stepped closer.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.   
  
"Your wand," said Bellatrix. "Now give it to me."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"GIVE ME YOUR WAND!"  
  
"I WON'T!"  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
"AAAAAAARGH!" Ron hit the ground, screaming, feeling as thought thousands upon thousands of knives were stabbing him. He could not pair the pain, he wanted it to black out...to end...he wanted it to be finished, for him to die... and then, just as he could no longer bear it, Bellatrix lifted the curse. Ron lay there panting.  
  
Bellatrix pointed her wand at Ron again, who flinched. Bellatrix laughed softly. "Accio Wand!"  
  
Ron's wand zoomed out of his robes and into Bellatrix's hand. She had just turned to go when she stopped.   
  
"Malfoy wanted me to repair your arm," said Bellatrix in disgust. "He said you would be more likely to answer our questions. Though I doubt it will help us." She pointed her wand at Ron's arm, and muttered something. Immediately, Ron felt his arm become as good as new.   
  
"Thank you," said Ron, getting to his feet.   
  
"Don't thank me, you filthy half blood," Bellatrix spat.   
  
"Ok then, I won't. By the way, when do I get any food? I'm hungry, you see."  
  
"Well, I don't care if you're hungry or not! You'll get your food when you get it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Anything else you want to say?" Bellatrix asked.  
  
"Yeah, that bed looks really uncomfortable...."  
  
"Deal with it!"  
  
"No!" Ron cringed. Did he seriously want to risk getting killed by these lunatics?   
  
Bellatrix raised her wand once more. "CRUCIO!"  
  
Again, Ron hit the ground, screaming. Bellatrix raised her wand, and Ron stopped screaming. He got up gingerly.   
  
"What'd you do that again for?" He said, looking into her face, which was full of hatred for the boy standing in front of her.  
  
"You need to learn some manners, boy, or your precious parents will be looking at you body tomorrow morning!"  
  
Ron shuddered, and bit back the reply he was longing to utter. He sat down on the comfortless stone bed. Sneering, Bellatrix shut and locked the cell door. Ron watched her walk away, and put his face in his hands. It was not until he heard a distant door close that he let the tears fall.  
  
.  
  
PLEASE review! I'll do some hula dancing for you, if you do! Yep, luau's are fun! (yes, I've been to one before, when I went to Maui for the first time) 


	11. Concerns and Worries

Thanks for your reviews, adrien, gary, dreamcatcher386, gina, and TheGreatFox2000!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione floo'd to the basement kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were amazingly still awake. Mr. Weasley, who was reading the Daily Prophet from the day before, had just come back from the Ministry, for being Minister for Magic kept you at the Ministry late. Nothing odd had happened at work, and no news of anything odd. He and the Aurors were just trying to find the Death Eaters. Mrs. Weasley was busy getting some breakfast ready for Mr. Weasley.   
  
When Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione came out of the fireplace, Mrs. Weasley started and dropped the serving spoon that she had been holding. Mr. Weasley looked at his wife and then looked at Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione. He noticed the fact that Dumbledore looked very grave. He also noticed that Hermione looked as though she had been crying, and how Harry looked as though he was helpless and at a loss. Dumbledore led Harry and ne over to the table, where they sat down. Dumbledore remained standing.   
  
"Albus, what is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, retrieving the serving spoon from the floor.   
  
Harry sighed, and looked even more at a loss.   
  
"Harry's and Hermione's son, Ron, was kidnapped a few hours earlier by Death Eaters. You know the ones, Arthur," said Dumbledore. "You need to double up efforts at the Ministry to find him, for Ron Potter is in great danger while he is with them."  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded. "I'll go now and alert the Auror's."  
  
"I'll go with you," said Harry, rising from his seat.   
  
"No, Harry, you stay here," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm an Auror!"  
  
"I know, Harry," said Dumbledore. "But you need to stay here."  
  
"But Ron's my son!"  
  
"I know that, Harry, but we can't risk you getting captured also."  
  
Harry sat back down in defeat, too tired to argue further.  
  
"Arthur, go and alert the other Aurors."  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded once more and left. When he had gone, Dumbledore spoke to Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Molly, Harry and Hermione will be sleeping in the room on the second floor. All the things that they will need for the duration of their stay are in that room."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded, for the room that Harry and Hermione were going to be sleeping in was the same one that Harry and Ron Weasley had shared the summer before their fifth year at Hogwarts.   
  
"I need to get back to the school. If you need to speak to me, you know where to find me. Good bye, for now."  
  
.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was pacing his office. He had just sent for Kelsey, Jamie, and Aphrodite. Dumbledore sat down at his desk, and as soon as he had done so, he heard a knock at his door.   
  
"Come in," he said wearily.   
  
The door opened, and into the office walked Kelsey, Jamie, and Aphrodite. They looked very tired. Jamie and Kelsey were yawning, and Aphrodite was rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Kelsey was still in her Hogwarts robes.  
  
Dumbledore indicated the three chairs in front of his desk. "Please sit."  
  
Kelsey, Jamie, and Aphrodite sat down. Jamie gave a shuddering yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry to have woken you all up, and I hope you can forgive me for doing so, but there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"We already know that my brother was captured by Death Eaters," said Aphrodite sadly, stifling a yawn.   
  
"I'm assuming, Kelsey, that you told them?"  
  
Kelsey nodded.   
  
"Very well," said Dumbledore. "However, there is something else that I want to inform you of." Kelsey, Jamie, and Aphrodite looked up at him. "Ron is in great danger. Everyone at the Ministry, the Aurors especially, are doing everything in their power to find him."  
  
"But if everyone at the Ministry is trying to find him," said Jamie, "shouldn't they find him quickly?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"You say the Aurors are searching for Ron also..." said Kelsey. "Does that mean that Mr. Potter is also helping the search, since he's an Auror?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Why not?" said Jamie. "He's an Auror! Surely-?"  
  
"He's not helping with the search because there's the risk that the Death Eaters could abduct him, too. Harry is the one that the Death Eaters want because did defeated their master, Voldemort."  
  
"Then why'd they kidnap Ron?" asked Kelsey.  
  
"My guess is that they want to use him as a sort of hostage," said Dumbledore. He looked at the clock on the wall opposite his desk. "It is very late, I'd suggest you all go to bed. You can all sleep in, as it's Saturday. I need to alert Remus and Neville of tonight's events."  
  
"I'll tell my dad what happened," said Kelsey.  
  
"Very well, then I'll just alert Remus. Good night."  
  
Kelsey, Jamie, and Aphrodite left the office. When they had gone up the marble staircase, they parted: Jamie and Aphrodite headed for Gryffindor tower, and Kelsey headed to where her dad slept. She told Dumbledore that she would tell her dad what had happened, and that's just what she was going to do, though it would be difficult for her not to cry.  
  
Kelsey came to her dad's bed chambers a little sooner that she expected. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.  
  
Knock knock.   
  
No one answered. Kelsey supposed her dad was asleep, so she knocked again, only louder.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.   
  
She heard a grumble from inside the room.   
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Neville's sleepy voice.  
  
"Then hurry up, dad!"  
  
"Kelsey?" Neville opened the door. All his hair was sticking up at one side. "Come in." Neville opened the door wider, and Kelsey entered to room. she sat down on her dad's bed.   
  
"You should be in your dorm!" said Neville after he had closed the door. He sat down next to Kelsey.   
  
"I know," said Kelsey. She looked at the floor.  
  
"Why are you out of bed at this time of night?"  
  
Kelsey took a deep breath and told her dad all about how she and Ron had been walking back from Hagrid's cabin late at night, and how he had been kidnapped by the Death Eaters. "And then," Kelsey finished, "Dumbledore summoned me, Jamie, and Aphrodite to his office to tell us that the Ministry is doing all it can to capture the Death Eaters. And...and then he said he was going to tell you and Lupin about it, so I volunteered to tell you instead."  
  
Kelsey was surprised that she had remained fairly calm during the time when she had been telling her dad what had happened; her voice had shaken a little, but that was it. Neville put his face in his hands.  
  
"I wonder how Harry and Hermione are taking this," said Neville, more to himself than his daughter.  
  
"Aren't you concerned about Ron?" said Kelsey in a hurt voice.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm concerned about him! I care a great deal about him. Why would you ask me something like that?" Neville's voice took on a hurt tone.   
  
"I'm sorry," said Kelsey after a pause. "I didn't mean-"  
  
"It's okay, Kels."  
  
Kelsey felt tears prickling at her eyes. Ron had always called her Kels.  
  
"Are you all right, Kelsey?"   
  
Kelsey looked up at her dad. He looked concerned. Concerned and worried. Kelsey sniffed and shook her head.   
  
"What's wrong?" Neville asked.   
  
Kelsey wiped a tear from her face. "It's just...I wish...Ron hadn't been kidnapped."  
  
"Me to, Kelsey," said Neville. "And I'm sure Harry, Hermione, and everyone else wishes that too."  
  
"I'm..." Kelsey felt another tear slide down her face. "I'm scared for him."  
  
"Well I'd be worried if you weren't," said Neville. "Is there anything else you want to get off your mind?"  
  
By the way Neville said it, it was almost as though he knew...Kelsey figured she might as well tell her dad. Better sooner that later.  
  
"I'm in love with Ron. He asked me to be his girlfriend a few weeks ago."  
  
Neville stared at his daughter. He wasn't completely at a loss, though. He did have the suspicion that something was going on between Kelsey and Ron, but for his daughter to actually say it...well...it brought the whole thing home to him like nothing ever had. Neville looked at the floor for a few minutes, and then, when he looked back at his daughter, he found that she was crying.   
  
"Shh...Kelsey, don't cry. Everything will turn out fine, I'm sure of it," said Neville, hugging his daughter.   
  
"I just miss him!" Kelsey sobbed into her dad's shoulder. "I don't want him to be hurt! Or even worse..."  
  
"Shh...just don't think about it...everything's going to be fine."  
  
Kelsey continued on crying into her dad's shoulder. Neville watched her, and was saddened. Ten minutes later, when Kelsey had finally stopped crying, Neville suggested she go to bed.   
  
"Wait, scratch that," said Neville, as soon as he had made the suggestion. "Why don't you sleep in here. I'll sleep on the couch, and you can sleep in my bed. How's that?"  
  
Kelsey nodded, and Neville got up from where he'd been sitting on the bed, and pulled down the covers. Kelsey took off her shoes, and crawled into bed (Hogwarts robes and all), and Neville tucked her in.  
  
"Good night, Kels," he said.  
  
"Night, Dad," Kelsey replied. Neville lied down on the couch and made himself comfortable. Kelsey closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.  
  
.  
  
As soon as Kelsey, Jamie, and Aphrodite had left his office, Dumbledore got some sort of powder from a jar on his desk and went over to the fireplace and threw it in.  
  
"Remus, I'd like a word, please," said Dumbledore. He sat back down at his desk. Moments later, Remus Lupin appeared in the fireplace, and stepped out, brushing soot off his robes. It appeared as though he hadn't even gone to sleep yet, although he looked very tired. The reason for this was because he had just finished grading some essays.  
  
"What did you want to speak to me about, Professor Dumbledore?" said Lupin.   
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Ronald Potter had been abducted by Death Eaters."  
  
Lupin's jaw dropped, and he stared at Dumbledore.   
  
"You're joking."  
  
"I wish I were," said Dumbledore sadly. "But, alas, he has indeed been abducted. I've already notified Harry and Hermione, and Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Kelsey has notified her dad, Jamie, and Aphrodite. I will notify the school of the recent turn of events at breakfast. And no doubt the Daily Prophet has already heard..." Dumbledore trailed off. "You may go."  
  
Lupin nodded, and left the office. Dumbledore watched him go, and then stared out the window, where the first sign of morning could just be seen over the distant hills. He dreaded the thought of having to announce the recent news to the school, but he knew he must. Dumbledore got up, and headed towards the Great Hall.   
  
.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to have to resort to begging, and I'm already nearing that fine line! 


	12. Decisions and Shocking Revelations

Thanks for your reviews, gary, adrien, dreamcatcher386, gina, and TheGreatFox2000!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
The next morning arrived all too soon. Much too soon for Harry's liking. He kept his eyes closed for a minute, wishing that he could do something to help his son. He was very worried, and he didn't want Ron to get hurt, though that wasn't likely that Ron wouldn't get hurt. Harry just hoped that the Death Eaters wouldn't kill his son. He wouldn't be able to cope with it, with the grief of the loss. Stop thinking about that, Harry told himself. He rolled over, and snatched his glasses from the bedside table, and put them on.   
  
Everything at once came into clearer focus. Harry looked over at Hermione, who was lying fast asleep, beside him. Harry noted how very beautiful she looked. All the lines of worry were gone from Hermione's face; instead, there was a slight smile. This gladdened Harry's heart; at least his wife was having a good dream, at least she didn't have the worries she did when she was awake. But Harry knew that would change once Hermione actually did wake up; all the lines of worry would come back, not to leave until Hermione again went to sleep.  
  
Harry got up from the bed as quietly as he could and got dressed. He tried to tame his hair with a comb, but his attempt was fruitless. He knew that he was a Metamorphagus, but he just didn't have the energy to change his appearance, so he gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, and tip-toed out of the room, taking care not to make a sound as he closed the door. He went down the stairs, and into the basement kitchen, where he found Mrs. Weasley already up and making breakfast.   
  
"Good morning, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, as she slid some scrambled eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast onto a plate. "Here's your breakfast."  
  
Harry wasn't really hungry, but didn't feel like arguing. He sat down at the table, and Mrs. Weasley placed Harry's breakfast in front of him. Being thirty-three years old, it felt a little odd to him that Mrs. Weasley hadn't asked him whether he wanted breakfast or not, before actually making it. He felt as though Mrs. Weasley was treating him like a child. But then Harry dismissed the thought, considering it to be too trivial in comparison to his son getting kidnapped. So instead, Harry began on his bacon.  
  
"Is Hermione still asleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Harry. He didn't really feel like talking, but he wanted to know whether or not anyone at the Ministry had picked up any clues as to where his son might be. "Any news from the Ministry about Ron?"  
  
"No. No, there isn't," said Mrs. Weasley. Harry sighed. "But I'm sure they'll let us know, as soon as they do find anything," she added.   
  
"If they find anything."  
  
Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something more, but then closed it. She went back to the stove.   
  
Harry looked at his half-eaten breakfast. Deciding he couldn't eat anymore, he got up from the table. He needed some time alone...to think...  
  
"I'm going upstairs," said Harry. He didn't wait for a response, and headed back up to the ground floor. He had just reached the first floor, when he saw Hermione coming down from the second floor. She had already gotten dressed. "Morning, Mione."  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled sadly.   
  
"Mrs. Weasley made breakfast for you," Harry continued. "If you're hungry, that is..."  
  
"Yeah, I am a little hungry," she said quietly. She seemed to be taking the news of Ron's kidnapping very hard. She came up to Harry, and gave him a hug. When she pulled away, Harry could see tears starting at her eyes.   
  
"Hermione, I'm sure he's fine," said Harry. "Ron's a tough kid."  
  
"I know..." Hermione sniffed. Harry kissed her softly on the lips.   
  
"Now you go down and get something to eat," said Harry, giving Hermione a little push in the right direction.   
  
With a last, sad smile at harry, she went down the stairs, leaving Harry alone on the first floor. Harry watched her go, and then turned his attention to a set of double doors, beyond which lay the parlour in which he, the Weasley's, and Hermione had once spent an afternoon de-Doxying the curtains. Harry went into the parlour, and closed the doors behind him. Seeing a couch in the middle of the room, he made his way toward it, and then sat down, with his elbows resting on his knees, and his face in his hands.   
  
He really did wish he could do something to help his son, but unfortunately he couldn't think of anything. He thought of appealing to Dumbledore, but knew that that attempt would be fruitless. Harry sighed. He remembered how he had felt when his best friend, Ron Weasley, had died. He felt now just how he had felt when that had happened, when Ron Weasley had died in his arms. Harry remembered how he had vowed to avenge his death.   
  
Harry looked up at the tapestry of the Black family tree. Then the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, came back to him. Harry remembered seeing the look on Sirius's wasted, once handsome face as he had fallen through the veil. He remembered how he had felt when that had happened, like a piece of himself had just...disappeared. Harry remembered the horror and grief of it all. Luckily, though, he had his friends to help him deal with the loss. Harry had also vowed to avenge Sirius's death.   
  
It all came down to Voldemort, though. It was all his fault that this had happened, that Ron and Sirius had died. Of course, now Voldemort was dead, so luckily he couldn't cause anymore grief to anyone else. Harry leaned back, but then instantly sat up straight.   
  
Voldemort! His real name had been Tom Riddle, named after his father...Voldemort's father had lived in a mansion in Little Hangleton! Maybe that's where his, Harry's, son was being held! Harry stared at the Black family tree, excitement and hope coursing through him. Of course, it was very logical, for the Death Eater to go there! Very logical, indeed. Then a sudden idea came to Harry. He would go and rescue his son, it didn't matter what Dumbledore said. But Harry thought of his two daughters...and of Hermione...what would they think? Harry reasoned that they would be happy, having Ron Potter back with them. Harry stood up from the couch and headed out of the room. It was settled. He would go and rescue his son. Tonight.  
  
.  
  
It was morning, and a beam of sunlight was laying across Ron's face. He rolled over, intending to close the curtains of his four poster bed, but all he could grab was air. He fell over, and felt himself fall onto a hard, stone floor. His eyes snapped open, and in a rush everything came back to him. He had been kidnapped by the Death Eaters, had his wand taken away, locked in a cell, tortured... Ron shuddered at the memory of having the Cruciatus Curse put on him. It had been pain beyond all imagining. And he had been put through it twice, and as a result, his every limb was sore and aching. And sleeping on the hard, stone bed didn't help.  
  
Ron gingerly picked himself up from the floor, and sat down on the stone bed. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His stomach growled with hunger. He hadn't had anything to eat since he and Kelsey had been at Hagrid's the night before, and he had only eaten three caramel apples. Ron wondered when he was going to get his breakfast, and what he would get to eat. Knowing the Death Eaters, they would only give him some meager meal, consisting of perhaps a small slice of stale bread and a small slice of cheese and a small glass of water. Speaking of Death Eaters...  
  
Ron distinctly heard one...no, two...pairs of feet walking toward his cell. He could hear them echoing off of the stone floor. His spirits rose only very slightly at the thought that he might be getting breakfast. Bellatrix and Rodolphus came into view, and much to Ron's disappointment, neither of them had any food.   
  
"What, no breakfast?" said Ron, standing up.  
  
"Obviously," said Bellatrix in a mean voice.   
  
Rodolphus unlocked the cell door, and he and Bellatrix came inside.   
  
"Then why did you come here?" said Ron, looking up at them. "To tell me why I was kidnapped?"  
  
"Yes," said Rodolphus. "We figured that your precious father would come after you if you were kidnapped."  
  
"Because my dad is who you really want?"  
  
"You're much smarter than you look," said Rodolphus, staring at Ron with dislike.  
  
"And your dumber than you look," Ron shot back. "And that's saying something!"  
  
Bellatrix shrieked with rage, and Rodolphus punched Ron hard in the stomach. Like he had the night before, Ron fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Bellatrix laughed.   
  
"Hey Rodolphus," said Bellatrix suddenly. "He looks a lot like his father...except the hair..."  
  
"I agree..." said Rodolphus.   
  
There was a short silence, during which Ron caught his breath, and sat down on the stone bed.   
  
"You're pathetic, both of you," said Ron.  
  
"What?" said Bellatrix in anger.  
  
"I called you pathetic," said Ron. "Didn't you hear me? Or have your ears gone deaf?"  
  
"Why you-" Bellatrix slapped him hard across the face. Ron recoiled, and Bellatrix laughed softly.   
  
"Bella, don't," said Rodolphus warningly.  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"Because we agreed that I would deal out the...punishments," Rodolphus laid a stress on the word 'punishments', and it made Ron shudder with fear. "And we agreed that you would tell him..."  
  
"Tell me what?" Ron said hoarsely, rubbing the side of his face.   
  
Bellatrix licked her lips in anticipation. "Did you know that you were named after someone that your parents knew?"  
  
"Yes," said Ron.   
  
"Do you know who that person was?"  
  
Ron stared at Bellatrix.   
  
"You were named after your father's best friend, Ronald Weasley," said Bellatrix, sneering. "He died, though, and you precious father was devastated. And would you like to know who killed your father's best friend?"  
  
"Not really," said Ron. But he was a little curious.   
  
"Well, boy, I'm going to tell you anyway," said Bellatrix. "I'm the one who killed him."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. "You...?"  
  
"Yes, me. And I also killed my cousin, Sirius Black, who happened to be your father's godfather. I wish you could have seen the look on your father's face when I did it," said Bellatrix with relish. "He was so devastated. And he was just your age, too."  
  
Ron stared at Bellatrix, a cold fury coursing through his veins.   
  
"Your father vowed to avenge their deaths, so we figured that kidnapping you was a-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ron roared suddenly. He leaped up from where he had been sitting, and flew at Bellatrix, knocking, and pinning, her to the floor. "YOU'RE MAD, AN EVIL, TWISTED...YOU'VE RUINED MY FATHER'S LIFE! I'VE SEEN HIM! HE'S STILL DEVASTATED OVER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM, I SEE HIM WITH TEARS RUNNING DOWN HIS FACE...AND...YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GO MOCKING HIM! HOW DARE Y-"  
  
Ron was cut off suddenly in the middle of his raving when Rodolphus caught him a good, hard kick in the ribs. Ron rolled onto the floor, clutching his ribs, sure that at least two of them had broken. Suddenly he felt another kick, and heard something crack, no, somethings, crack. Ron screamed in agony.   
  
Bellatrix picked herself up off the floor. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She raised her wand. "CRUCIO!"  
  
Ron's yells of pain grew louder. Bellatrix lowered her wand, and Ron's yells stopped.   
  
"Let's go, Rodolphus," said Bellatrix. She and Rodolphus looked at Ron for a second more, smirking at his suffering, and then left.   
  
.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


	13. Searching

Thanks for your reviews, adrien, dreamcatcher386, Nikki Rae, TheGreatFox2000, gary, and gina!  
  
Nikki Rae- :-) :-) :-)  
  
.  
  
I'm probably not going to update for a week, until next Saturday, because I'm going to camp. Even though I already have Chapter 14 finished, I'm not going to be posting it until I get back, because I want to have something to post as soon as I get home...   
  
Well, hope you like this chapter!  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, so sorry to disappoint you. :-)  
  
.  
  
That night was the night that Harry would set out to rescue his son. At the moment, he was in bed beside Hermione, who was fast asleep. Harry had decided to wait until the entire house was asleep before setting out. Harry looked at the clock. It was almost one o'clock in the morning. He strained his ears for any sound, but heard nothing except Hermione's breathing beside him. He got out of bed quietly and got dressed. He went into the adjoining bathroom afterwards, and closed the door and turned on the light. He looked in the mirror at his reflection. If he was to go and rescue his son, he wouldn't want the Death Eaters to recognise him, so he of course had to change his appearance. It was very lucky that he was a Metamorphagus.   
  
Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated on what he wished to look like, and after he heard a slight popping noise, he looked at his reflection. His hair was now red, and it lay like a mop on his head; a few strands of it were in front his eyes. His ears had grown a little smaller, and his nose had lengthened. The color of his eyes had changed also; they were no longer green. One was brown, and the other was blue.   
  
Turning off the bathroom light, Harry walked back into his and Hermione's room. He stuck his hand in his robes pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper, a note, explaining what was going on, and where he, Harry, had gone. Harry then grabbed his wand from his bedside table and put it in an inside pocket of his robes. He stood there for a minute looking at Hermione. A thought suddenly struck him of Hermione's reaction when she read the note. She'd be very worried, wondering if Harry could get caught or not. Harry dismissed the thought from his mind. As much as his wife would be worried, she would be glad again when she had Ron back in her arms. And besides, Harry didn't think he'd get caught. He had his disguise. But his disguise had once failed him, the night that his best friend had been killed....  
  
Harry gave his head a violent shake to get the thought out of his head. He had to concentrate on finding his son. He knew where his son was, at the Riddle House in Little Hangleton, but Harry didn't want to Apparate. He had a feeling that the Death Eater might have placed anti-Disapparation wards around the House, so instead he decided to use his broom, the Firebolt that he had received for Christmas so many years ago. Harry got it quietly out from under the bed, gave Hermione a light kiss on the lips, and left the room.  
  
Harry walked down the stone steps from 12 Grimmauld Place. After he had reached to ground, the building faded behind him. The night was very cool, and there was a light wind. Harry mounted his broom, and kicked off the ground, the cold wind rushing at his ears as he soared through the sky.  
  
.  
  
It was right after lunch of the next afternoon, and Kelsey was to be found in Herbology. Neville was explaining something about a dark plant, but Kelsey wasn't paying attention, for she was too busy thinking about Ron. She was really worried about him.   
  
Dumbledore had already told the school about the kidnapping, and when he had, the Great Hall had fallen completely silent. Then everyone had started talking loudly and quickly about what Dumbledore had just said. Kelsey had then burst into tears, and Ashley Bones and Erica Salar had tried to comfort her. It had helped slightly.   
  
Kelsey was brought back to the present by the bell ringing for class to end. Kelsey wiped a tear from her face and put her things back in her bag and got up to leave. She was almost out the door when she was stopped.   
  
"Kelsey?"  
  
Kelsey looked up into the face of her dad.  
  
"What is it, Dad?"  
  
Neville hesitated. "I just wanted to let you know," he said slowly, "that If you ever need to talk someone to talk to about this, I'm here to listen.  
  
"Thanks, Dad," said Kelsey, hugging her father. "I care so much about Ron," she said, stepping back. "I don't know what I'd do if he were killed!...I'd better go. See you later, Dad."   
  
"Yeah, bye."   
  
Kelsey went out of the greenhouse, and up the path to the castle, where she headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. When she got there, she found that is was almost empty. She figured that most of the students were outside, playing around, or maybe somewhere doing their homework. There were, in fact, a couple students doing their homework in the common room in front of the fireplace. They were sitting on the couch where Kelsey and Ron had shared that incredibly wonderful upside-down kiss. Kelsey's gaze wandered over to the windows, where Jamie and Aphrodite were sitting. Jamie was holding a letter. She and Aphrodite looked worried.   
  
Aphrodite looked up and saw Kelsey. She tapped Jamie on the shoulder. Jamie looked up and saw Kelsey, and then she and Aphrodite beckoned Kelsey over to them.   
  
"Kelsey, sit down here," said Aphrodite. When Kelsey had sat down, she handed her a letter. Kelsey took it, and looked questioningly at Ron's sisters.  
  
"Read it," said Jamie. So Kelsey unfolded the letter, and began to read.   
  
Dear Jamie, Aphrodite, and Kelsey, Harry has gone. He left in the middle of the night to rescue Ron. We are very worried about him. Just thought you should know. Love, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Kelsey looked up at Jamie and Aphrodite, worried. Seeing the worried expressions on Jamie's and Aphrodite's faces, Kelsey got up out of her chair, and hugged them both.   
  
"Let's just hope that your dad is successful," said Kelsey.   
  
.  
  
Back at 12 Grimmauld Place, Hermione was pacing the bedroom, wringing her hands in worry.   
  
"I mean, what if he gets caught?" she said. "Ooh...I wish he hadn't gone! No, wait... I mean... I just hope he's successful!"  
  
"I'm sure he will be," said Ginny, who was sitting on the bed.  
  
""I don't know if he will, though! These are Death Eaters we're talking about! I mean, I know Harry's a really powerful wizard and everything, he's an Auror, but I don't know if he can take on four really powerful Death Eaters!"  
  
"Hermione, relax-" Ginny began.  
  
"I just hope Ron is OK! I just hope Harry will get to him!" Hermione sat down on the bed next to Ginny. "I mean...I love them," Hermione sniffed. "I don't want them to be hurt. I mean...Ron must be feeling horrible..." Hermione wiped a tear off her face.  
  
Ginny hugged Hermione, who suddenly broke down.  
  
"Shh...It's ok. It's ok," said Ginny in a soothing voice. "Why don't we go down to the basement kitchen? You must be hungry, you haven't eaten for quite a while."  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes. "Okay."  
  
So Ginny led Hermione down to the basement kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was, preparing an early dinner.   
  
"Hello, Mum," said Ginny. "Could you possibly get Hermione something? She hasn't eaten in a while."  
  
Mrs. Weasley turned around. "Of course, dear. Just you sit down, Hermione, and I'll come up with something."  
  
Hermione sat down, and Ginny, next to her, and Mrs. Weasley turned back around and began preparing a quick something for Hermione. A few minutes later, she was done, and in front of Hermione she placed a tuna sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice.   
  
"Thank you," said Hermione.   
  
"You're welcome, dear."  
  
.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	14. Father and Son Reunited

Thanks for your reviews, dreamcatcher386, gina, leiselmae, adrien, gary, bdb869, and TheGreatFox2000!  
  
TheGreatFox2000- lol  
  
leiselmae- Thank you so much! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter! He belongs to JK Rowling. I do, however own anything you don't recognise from the book. :-)  
  
.  
  
It was night, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, which meant that the moon could be seen perfectly, and that things could easily be seen in the light of the moon. Harry, who was on his Firebolt, decided to land, because he figured that he could easily be seen by a Muggle, or even worse, one of the Death Eaters. Harry pointed his broom toward the ground, and began to descend slowly. He was over a small town. In the distance, he could see a large house on a hill, and next to it, was a small cottage.  
  
He landed, and found that he was in a graveyard. His heart gave a nasty jolt. He had been in this graveyard before, in his fourth year. Here he had witnessed Lord Voldemort return. This must mean that he was in Little Hangleton already! This was the town that Voldemort's father had lived in, and... Harry looked up, and in the distance saw the mansion. That must be where his son was being held. He hoped the Death Eaters wouldn't recognise him, even if he was in his Metamorphagus form. Harry took a deep breath, put his broom over his shoulder, and headed toward the mansion. He didn't want the Death Eaters to see him from the air.   
  
.  
  
"AAARGH!"  
  
Malfoy lowered his wand. He, and the other Death Eaters, and Ron, were in the large living room at the Riddle House. They were questioning Ron about Harry, but Ron wouldn't give them any answers. Then they had tortured Ron. It had been pain beyond endurance almost. Ron's ribs, which had been broken by Rodolphus, and which had pained Ron greatly as Bellatrix forced him out of the dungeons, up the stairs, and into the living room, were now sticking up at odd angles. Ron, who was was laying on the floor, could barely move because he was so weak from the pain.   
  
"Answer the question!" said Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Ron took a while to muster strength enough to talk, and when he did, he said, "No," in a voice barely above a whisper.   
  
"Where is your father, Potter? Tell me!"  
  
"No!" said Ron, again, in a voice barely above a whisper. "I won't!"  
  
"Tell us, Potter, or we will kill you!" said Bellatrix.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to kill me, then," Ron croaked, "because I'm never going to tell you."  
  
Bellatrix raised her wand. "Very well, then," she said menacingly.  
  
Lucius stuck out his hand, and pushed Bellatrix's wand out of the way. "No, Bella. His precious father will come here eventually."  
  
Bellatrix lowered her wand. "Fine," she said.   
  
"Good," said Lucius. "Now take Ron back to the cell."  
  
"Why do I have to do it?"  
  
"Just do it, Bella."  
  
Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Come on, Potter, get up."  
  
Ron couldn't get up. He was in too much pain, and he was afraid that his ribs would puncture his lungs if he did.   
  
"Get up, Potter!"  
  
Again, Ron didn't move.   
  
Bellatrix looked at the other three Death Eaters, who were smirking.  
  
"What?" she said.   
  
Lucius grinned, and looked at Dolohov and Rodolphus.  
  
"I say she carries him to his cell," he said. "What say you two?"  
  
"I'd better not have to-"  
  
"Aw, come one, Bella!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Look," said Lucius. "Either you carry him to his cell, and put him on that stone bed, or I'll Crucio you.  
  
Grumbling, Bella bent down to pick up Ron. As she was raising him off the floor, he yelled in pain.  
  
"AAAARGH!"  
  
Bella carried him out of the living room, and down the stairs into the dungeons (not taking care to make the ride easier for Ron, who let out a moan of pain at every jolt). She placed him on the stone bed and smirked as Ron yelled again in pain as she did so. Bellatrix sneered at him, and locking the cell door, she sneered a minute more at him through the bars, and then went back up to the living room.  
  
.  
  
Harry came to the hill on which rested the Riddle House. He couldn't see any lights on the place, and didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Harry put down his broom for a second, and pulled out his wand. Then, bending down, he pick his broom back up and hoisted it onto his shoulder, and started walking up the hill.   
  
.  
  
"Quick, you three! Over here!" whispered Lucius. When Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Dolohov had crept up to him, Lucius continued. "Look, there's Harry. He does seem a little prepared, but we need to get him.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Dolohov whispered.  
  
"We're going to come up on him from all sides quietly. I'll come on him from the North. Dolohov, you from the South. Bella, you come up on him from the West, and Rodolphus, you from the East." There was a short pause. "You ready?" They nodded. "Ok, then let's go."  
  
.  
  
Harry was halfway to the Riddle house. His heart was beating faster and faster. Again, he had that nasty feeling as though he was being watched. He stopped for a minute, but saw no one. Sighing, Harry continued his walk up the hill.  
  
When he had almost reached the house, he heard a twig snap. Harry whipped around, but again, saw no one. Except... Harry squinted through the darkness. He thought he could see something, a figure. What was it? Was it a person? Or was he imagining things? Just as Harry resumed his journey up the hill, a voice shouted, "NOW!"  
  
Harry dropped his broom, and dodged out of the way as a curse sped in his direction. Another curse headed his way, and he had to drop to the ground to avoid it. He pointed his wand in the direction that the curses had come from, and shouted, "STUPEFY!" He heard a voice call out "PROTEGO!" and Harry's charm whooshed right back at him. Harry rolled over to avoid it, and it hit the ground where he had been laying only a second before.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled again, and this time, he was sure he had hit one of the Death Eaters, because he heard on of them fall to the ground.   
  
The other three came closer. They had their wands pointed at Harry. Harry lifted his wand, and shot a curse at the Death Eater who was nearest him. It missed. Harry shot another curse at the three Death Eaters, and got up quickly. His curse had missed, but the battle went on.  
  
.  
  
Ron was very weak. He lay on the uncomfortable stone bed. He had been trying to fall asleep, but the stabbing pains in his chest prevented any sort of sleep whatsoever. Ron closed his eyes and let a few tears fall down his face. He missed his parents and his sisters. He missed Kelsey. Ron attempted to wipe the tears from his face, but when he did, a stabbing pain shot through his chest. He put his arm back down, wishing he hadn't been so stupid, wishing he hadn't knock down Bellatrix. If he hadn't done that, his ribs wouldn't be broken, and he wouldn't be in pain.   
  
Suddenly, Ron stopped in the middle of his musings. He thought he could hear something coming from outside. He strained his ears, and thought he could hear shouts and bangs in the distance. Ron wondered vaguely what was going on. He was teetering on the edge of consciousness. He heard an exceptionally loud bang outside, and despite the pain, tried to sit up. But the pain was too great, and he slumped back down, unconcious.  
  
.  
  
"Give it up, Potter!" said Lucius, as Harry dodged another curse. Harry's heart gave a nasty jolt. How did Lucius know it was him?  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked. Harry heard laughing, and didn't see Bellatrix sneak over to the Stupefied Dolohov.  
  
"I'd recognise that scar from anywhere, Potter."  
  
Harry cursed, and heard more laughter.   
  
"Now why don't you drop that disguise, Potter? Or shall I make you?"  
  
Harry was silent.   
  
"Drop the disguise, Potter," growled Lucius. "Or you'll never see your precious son again."  
  
Harry sighed, and with a slight popping noise, had his untidy black hair, green eyes, and his usual looks back. Harry looked up at Lucius, who was sneering. For some reason, a white hot anger that Harry couldn't quite explain grew inside him. He raised his wand. "CRUCI-"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" said a voice from behind Harry.   
  
His wand flew out of his hand, and he turned around. Dolohov had been brought back by Bellatrix, and it was Bellatrix who had disarmed him. She was holding Harry's wand in her hand, and grinning insanely.   
  
"Get him, boys."  
  
Lucius, Dolohov, and Rodolphus lunged for Harry. Harry tried everything to defend himself without a wand. He fought Lucius, Dolohov, and Rodolphus, but it was three against one, and Harry was eventually overpowered by a powerfull punch in the face by Rodolphus. Harry amost fell over, but Rodolphus caught him, and dragged him into the Riddle House, and forced him to go down into the dungeons.  
  
"You'll be seeing your son in a minute," said Rodolphus. Something in his voice made Harry very worried. And scared.  
  
"What've you done to him?" asked Harry, his fear showing in his voice. He ignored his lip, which had started to bleed.  
  
He was ignored, but he thought he heard one or two of the Death Eaters laugh softly.   
  
Rodolphus led Harry to a cell in the middle of the dungeons. He hadn't unlocked it yet, because he was talking to the other three Death Eaters. Harry had a chance to look in the cell. He saw a small window, through which a small beam of moonlight came, resting right on...  
  
"Ron!" Harry said. "Ron!" But his son didn't answer. Harry looked closer at Ron. It looked to Harry as though Ron was unconcious. At least, he thought so. Ron's face looked bruised. Harry's eyes widened in fear. "What've you done to him?!?" Harry yelled frantically, struggling against Rodolphus's hold. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?!?" Harry struggled even harder against Rodolphus's hold, but he wouldn't give way.   
  
Laughing softly, Bellatrix unlocked the cell, and Rodolphus threw Harry in with such force that he hit the opposite wall, and slid down to the ground. The Death Eaters turned to leave.  
  
"Good night, Potter," said Lucius.  
  
"Yeah, sweet dreams," said Bellatrix's laughing voice.   
  
Harry heard them exit the dungeons, and he hurried over to Ron and knelt down beside the stone bed on which he lay. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, and then he noticed something that made his blood boil. Ron's ribs, or some of them, were broken, and were sticking out at odd angles. Harry stared at this, full of rage. But he had more pressing matters to deal with.   
  
Harry shook his son a little.   
  
Ron felt someone shake him, bringing him out of unconsciousness. He opened his eyes slowly. Amazingly, after he and been hit in the face, his glasses hadn't fallen off; he could see the face in front of him clearly.  
  
"D-dad?" said Ron weakly.  
  
"Hey, Ron," said Harry in a low voice. "How's my favorite son?"  
  
Ron tried to smile, but all he managed was a pained grimace. His dad always asked him that question.   
  
"Not too good," Ron said weakly. "I'm so hungry, Dad," Ron added, feeling tears at his eyes. "They haven't given me anything to eat. I haven't eaten for two days!"  
  
"Shh...Ron, it's ok. I'm sure we'll manage," said Harry soothingly.   
  
"No, we won't," Ron choked out. "Dad, I don't know if I can live through much more of this. They've been hurting me, torturing me. They've broken my ribs (though that was partially my fault). They've used the Cruciatus Curse on me. They've-"  
  
"Ron, I'm sure you getting your ribs broken wasn't your fault," said Harry.  
  
"But, Dad, it was. Bellatrix said something about you. Mocking you almost."  
  
Harry didn't need to tell Ron to learn to control his temper better.   
  
"And, Dad," Ron paused. Breathing was painful. "She said that she killed your godfather, Sirius Black. And also your friend, Ron Weasley. She said you named me after him."  
  
Harry was shocked. He stared at Ron. He wished his son hadn't found that out.   
  
"Dad?"  
  
Harry gave his head a little shake.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
Harry looked into his son's eyes and hung his head.  
  
"Yes," said Harry quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I...I just didn't want to have to relive those memories. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Ron felt tears coming down his face. "Dad, I miss Mum. I miss my sisters. I miss Kelsey."  
  
"Ron, we'll see them again."  
  
"I hope so," Ron whispered through his tears.   
  
Harry leaned over and embraced his son in a hug.  
  
.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	15. Healing and Tears

Thanks for your reviews, gina, adrien, athenakitty, TheGreatFox2000, dreamcatcher386, and gary!  
  
athenakitty- Ah, so glad you're reviewing again! And as for your questions... For the first two, the answer is the same: In a sense. For the third one, no.   
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
A few days later, Dolohov was to be found walking down the stairs into the dungeons. No one was making him come down here, he doing it of his own volition. He wanted to poke fun at Harry's and Ron's predicament. He came to the last stair, and stepped onto the dungeon floor. Walking past the many empty cells, he wondered what Harry would do when he poked fun at him. Retaliate, probably. Of course, Harry couldn't do anything to hurt Dolohov, but Dolohov could hurt Harry, if he wanted. And he did want to.   
  
Dolohov reached the cell that Harry and Ron were in and peered inside. He could see Ron laying on the stone bed, and Harry, laying on the ground beside him. Ron seemed to be asleep, or unconcious. Harry, however, seemed to be awake. He had both his hands behind his head, and was staring up at the ceiling.   
  
Dolohov cleared his throat. Harry lifted his head off of his hands, and gazed wearily at Dolohov. Harry got up, an stepped up to the bars, where Dolohov was sneering. Dolohov could see that Harry looked exhausted. And hungry. Dolohov smirked.  
  
"What is it?" said Harry wearily. "Why have you come here?"  
  
"Merely to see you. The mere sight of your son's suffering amuses me greatly."  
  
"Shut up," Harry growled. He immediately leapt back as Dolohov aimed a punch at him. He grinned. "I wasn't the youngest seeker in a century for nothing, you know."  
  
"I know that, you idiot," said Dolohov. He turned to leave, but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Could I have a potion for my son?" said Harry worriedly. "His ribs are rather badly broken. I don't want to see Ron in pain!"  
  
"No," said Dolohov.  
  
"Please?" said Harry with more concern, and a hint of anger.  
  
"No, Potter."  
  
"Why not?" said Harry angrily. "I want a potion to heal my son's ribs! I hate to see him suffer like this!"  
  
"No, Potter. I will not give you the potion."  
  
But Harry had had enough. Days of seeing his son suffer, and days without food had done something to his temper.   
  
"GIVE ME THE BLOODY POTION, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, shaking the bars of the cell.   
  
Dolohov responded by punching Harry in the side of the face. Harry fell to the floor, his hands around his jaw. His jaw was in pain, but he didn't think it had broken, luckily. He opened his mouth and then closed it slowly. Harry repeated this twice more, and was glad to find that it wasn't broken, but it still hurt a lot.   
  
"Hurts, doesn't it Potter?" said Dolohov. Harry didn't move, but he did glared at Dolohov, who sneered yet again.   
  
"What's all this noise?"  
  
Dolohov whipped around. Lucius had come, unheard, up to the cell. He was looking at Harry, who had once more come up to the bars of the cell, with an expression of distaste.   
  
"What's the matter?" said Lucius.  
  
"Well, Lucius, Potter here wanted some potion for his son's broken bones."  
  
"And why didn't you get it?"  
  
"I want to see his son suffer."  
  
"Dolohov, please get the potion!" Harry pleaded. He was met with another punch, only this time, it was his left eye which caught it. Harry gasped with pain, and put his hands up to his eye.  
  
"Stop, Dolohov." Lucius looked at Harry. "Dolohov, get the potion. We want to have Ron feeling well before he and his precious father have to come up to the living room again for questioning."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go! Now!"  
  
Dolohov turned to go.  
  
"Food," said Harry. "And food. My son and I haven't eaten anything for many days."  
  
"Dolohov," called Lucius. Dolohov, who had been halfway up the stairs, stopped. "Get some food in addition to the potion."  
  
Dolohov angrily stomped the rest of the way up the stairs, and slammed the dungeon door loudly behind him.  
  
"Thank you so much, Malfoy. I really appreciate this," said Harry, relieved.  
  
"Shut up, and don't thank me Potter," said Lucius venomously. "I'm only doing this so the other Death Eaters and I can...have some fun...when we next question you and...your precious son." Something in Lucius Malfoy's voice made Harry shudder.   
  
After a minute or so, Harry sat down on the ground, and leaned his head against to hard stone wall. He closed his eyes, and sighed. Harry felt his left eye and winced, knowing full well the Lucius was enjoying every minute of Harry's suffering. It seemed that Harry now had a black eye. He felt his jaw, and that too was bruised. Harry sighed. Even though he was thirty-three, he felt like crying. He needed to get all of the emotion out of himself. But he knew that he mustn't cry in front of Lucius Malfoy. Harry sniffed, and to his horror, felt a tear slide down his face. He hastily wiped it away, and glanced at Lucius, wondering fearfully if he had seen. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Lucius Malfoy was staring toward to entrance to the Dungeons.  
  
Harry took his gaze away from Lucius, and instead concentrated it on his son. Ron was still unconcious. He had been unconcious for two days, and Harry was beginning to get very worried. What if Ron died? Harry didn't think he'd be able to cope with the loss of another loved one. Harry was shaken from his musings by footsteps drawing nearer to the cell.   
  
Harry looked back towards Lucius, and saw Dolohov coming toward them. Harry was pleased to see that Dolohov carrying a small bottle of potion, and a small amount of food.   
  
"Here, Lucius," said Dolohov, handing the food and potion to Malfoy.  
  
Lucius held up his hands. "Don't give that to me, I don't need it. Give it to Potter."  
  
Dolohov sighed exasperatedly, and thrust the food and potion through the bars at Harry.   
  
"Here. Take it, Potter!" spat Dolohov.  
  
Harry just managed not to drop the lot.  
  
"Come on, Lucius," muttered Dolohov in a voice that no less reached Harry's ears. "Let's go. I can't stand the sight of those filthy half bloods."  
  
Harry felt an anger course through him at these words, but decided, upon reflection, that it was best not to retaliate. He didn't want to get punched in the face again, though the fact that he was dealing with Death Eaters didn't guarantee the fact that he wouldn't get hurt. Harry turned back to his son, and knelt down beside the son bed on which Ron lay.  
  
Harry put the food and the small bottle of potion down, and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. He gently shook him, so as not to hurt his broken bones, to see if he would wake.   
  
Ron's eyes opened slowly. He blinked once or twice, and found himself staring into the face of his father. Ron tried to smile weakly.  
  
"Hey Dad," Ron whispered.  
  
"Hello, Son," Harry whispered back. "I have a potion here that'll heal your bones."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Harry held up the potion bottle. Ron grinned, or tried to, because his grin came out in a grimace.   
  
"But first, because your ribs are out of place, I'll have to reset your bones. It's going to be very painful for you as I don't have my wand with me."  
  
Ron was scared. Really scared. But he knew that his dad had to get this done, or the damage could be permanent.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry put down the bottle of potion and placed his hands on Ron's broken ribs. He felt very tense.   
  
"Now, Ron, this is going to hurt. A lot," said Harry, trying to get the tense feeling out of his system. "Before I do this, I want you to know that I love you, and that I would never intentionally hurt you." Harry's voice was almost shaking.  
  
"I know, Dad," said Ron. "I know."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Ron shut his eyes, his face screwed up, and nodded. Harry pressed down hard on one of the ribs and heard some sort of crack as it was put back in place. Ron screamed in agony. His screams reverberated around the dungeon that was empty except for themselves. Harry braced himself, and set the next bone back in it's place.  
  
"AAAAAAARGH!"   
  
Despite his efforts to keep from crying, Harry felt tears start at his eyes. He hated to see his son suffering like this.  
  
CRACK.   
  
Another bone was set in it's place, and again, Ron screamed, but louder this time. The pain and agony was excruciating. Ron began to wonder, even through the pain, when it would end. It was perpetual, and he didn't think he could bear much more of it. Ron screwed up his face again as his father set another bone back in its place, and again, another scream emerged from Ron's mouth.   
  
There were four bones to reset...three...two...When Harry was down to the last bone that he had to set back in it's place, he stopped. A few tears streamed down his face and onto his shirt.  
  
"I'm sorry...I can't-," Harry said, his voice shaking violently.  
  
Ron gritted his teeth."Yes...you...bloody...well...can.... And...you had...better...bloody...do it.... Now...finish...the job...Dad." Ron opened his eyes. Harry could see the pain in them, could see the sweat on his son's face. "Please." Ron whispered.  
  
Harry nodded and took a deep breath, saw his son grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, and set the last bone in place.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"   
  
Ron's last scream echoed around the entire dungeon. It was so loud, in fact, that the Death Eater in the living room could hear it. They all smirked.  
  
"Sounds as if Potter junior is having some fun," said Bellatrix, grinning, yet with a hint of hatred for Ron in her voice.   
  
The rest of the Death Eaters laughed appreciatively.   
  
"I wish I could see his pathetic, screaming face..." said Lucius.   
  
Bellatrix's smile widened and her eyes grew bright. "And then, where their pitiful supply of food has run out, they won't be able to conjure any." Bellatrix pulled Harry's and Ron's wands out of her robes.  
  
There were cheers and claps from Rodolphus, Lucius, and Dolohov.   
  
"Always the genius, my wife," said Rodolphus. "I'm glad I got to her before anyone else." He gave Bellatrix a kiss on the cheek. "I just can't wait to hear them begging for more food...It'll be such a...pleasure, to hear their pathetic pleads. Such satisfaction will be brought from cooking wonderful meals, and having the smell of it waft down to their cell and them not being able to do anything about it."  
  
The other three Death Eaters laughed uproariously, and continued what was for them a very enjoyable evening. Meanwhile, down in the cell where Harry and Ron were, the evening wasn't so enjoyable. Ron had just finished screaming from when his dad had set his last rib in place, and was now panting heavily. His teeth were no longer gritted, however, but his eyes were still tightly shut.   
  
"Now for the potion," said Harry in a would-be calm voice He drew out the little vial from the inside of his robes where he had been keeping it, and uncorked it. Taking it in one hand, he used his free hand to wipe a couple tears from his face, wincing only slightly as has fingers rubbed against his black eye. Harry then took his free hand, and placed it under Ron's head. "I'm going to have to lift your head up, but only slightly."  
  
"That's fine," Ron whispered.  
  
Ron let a small groan of pain escape his lips as Harry lifted his head. He felt the vial at his lips, felt the potion inside it trickle into his mouth as Harry poured it in, while trying to steady his shaking hand at the same time. As soon as Ron felt the touch of the cold vial leave his lips, he opened his eyes.  
  
"The potion should be taking effect any second," Harry sniffed.   
  
And, sure enough, a few seconds later, Ron felt a funny feeling in his chest. He closed his eyes as he felt his ribs healing. When the funny feeling was gone, it could only mean that his ribs had healed. Ron opened his eyes yet again, and found himself staring into the eyes of his father. He had to squint in the darkness to see him.  
  
"Hey, Dad," said Ron. He smiled and sat up slowly, grimacing only slightly. "Dad? Are you all right?"  
  
Harry wiped a tear from his face and smiled weakly.   
  
"I'm well enough," he said.   
  
He leaned forward and embraced his son in a hug. When they pulled apart, Ron could see that his dad was grinning slightly.  
  
"Why're you so happy?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"I'm just glad to see that you're all better," said Harry. His voice took on a darker tone. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kill those Death Eaters when I found out what they'd done to do."  
  
"Your blood probably boiled."  
  
"Actually, it did," said Harry. He took a deep breath. "But you're all right now, and that's all that matters. Let's just think about the prospect of getting rescued and seeing you mother and sisters again. And Kelsey, too."  
  
Ron smiled slightly. "Yeah- Dad?" said Ron suddenly. "What happened to your face?" For Harry had just moved into the moonlight, revealing his black eye and bruises all over his face. "Why's it all beat up?"  
  
"Oh...When I arrived to rescue you, I got into a tussle with the Death Eaters. They punched me a few times..."  
  
"Is that how you got the black eye?" said Ron, observing the nasty looking bruise.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. I was given it by Dolohov when I asked for the potion to heal your ribs. It's also how I got this bruise on my jaw...I called him a bloody bastard." Harry smiled sadly. "I mean, I know I shouldn't've...I just hate seeing anyone I love in pain..." He suddenly remembered, as if it had happened yesterday, the moment when his best friend Ron Weasley clutch his side and fall to the ground, later dying in Harry's arms. He remembered the look of horror and pain on Ron Weasley's face... Remembered his last words....  
  
.  
  
"Ron? What's wrong?" said Harry.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, and an expression of shock, horror, pain, and helplessness was on his face.  
  
"RON!!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ron dropped to his knees. Harry ran over to him.  
  
"Ron!" pleaded Harry. Ron just look at at Harry, helpless. Harry took Ron in his arms, hugged him almost and lowered him the rest of the way to the floor. "Ron!" Harry choked out. Hermione gave a sob.  
  
"Harry-" said Ron in a weak voice. "Harry...I..."  
  
"Ron! Please don't die! Please, don't die!" Harry was crying by now, and it was hard for him to speak throught the tears. "You're my...my best...friend! Please...I...I don't know what I'd...do...if....if you died, so please don't!  
  
"Harry," Ron swallowed. It was getting hard for him to talk. "I...I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, it's all my...my fault!" Harry choked out. "It's...I..."  
  
Hermione was watching Harry and Ron, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"It's...okay, Harry." Ron gave a weak smile, and then coughed. He drew a ragged breath. He tensed up. "Harry! Please....say goodbye to my mum and dad for me...tell them that...that I love them...and Ginny too..."  
  
"Yes...I will...I'll tell them that," said Harry through his many tears that were streaming down his face.  
  
"Hermione...I....I love...you..." Ron was getting weaker now. "Please, if...if you...if you...find..." even weaker... "I...have...to...leave you...now..." even weaker... "...good...goodbye..." and with a last ragged breath, Ron lay still.  
  
"No!" Harry cried out, hugging his best friend closer to him. "NO!"  
  
.  
  
Harry was brought back to the present by his son's voice.   
  
"Dad?" Ron's voice sounded concerned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm-" Harry was going to say 'I'm not', but he reached up and felt tears on his face. "I just...I was just...remembering...his...death..."  
  
"Who's death?" Ron asked, confused. Then it dawned on him. "Oh- your friend Ron Weasley?"  
  
Harry bit his lip and nodded. "You must think it's stupid to see a thirty-three year old crying," he said apologetically.  
  
"No, Dad," Ron shook his head, "I don't think it's stupid."  
  
Ron embraced his dad in a second hug, and Harry broke down crying in his son's arms.  
  
.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	16. Bonding

Thanks for your reviews, **hallie, CAM, dreamcatcher386, gary, TheGreatFox2000, gina, and adrien**! 

. 

And **PaddycakePadfoot** (aka- Terece), yes I remember you. :-) 

. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

. 

Two weeks later, and Harry and Ron still found themselves in the cell in the dungeons of the Riddle House. Harry's bruises had almost gone. There was one that was taking longer to heal, and this was the black eye that he had received a fortnight ago. 

There wasn't much to do locked up in a cell, so Harry and Ron were already getting quite bored. the only entertainment they had was talking to each other, and occasionally, when Harry felt like it, he'd use his Metamorphagus abilities to change into other people, for Ron's entertainment. Some of the people that Harry changed into for the fun of it were Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Lucius Malfoy. When he changed into the Death Eaters, Harry would do caricatures of them, and this would make Ron double up in laughter. 

If any of the Death Eaters had ever heard this, they would have become suspicious about what was going, on, and gone down to check up on what was happening. Luckily they didn't, however, and Harry and Ron remained safe. Sometimes, however, Harry wished one of the Death Eaters would come down to see what was happening. His and Ron's food supply was nearly out (their last food supply had been brought two weeks ago, along with the potion to heal Ron's bones). 

They had been using it sparingly, but nevertheless, they needed more. 

"Dad, let's just call them down here," said Ron. 

"No, we can't." 

"Why not?" said Ron as his stomach gave a particularly loud growl. "I think my stomach speaks for me when I say that I'm hungry." Ron eyed the dwindling supply of food, which now only contained a small loaf of bread, some crackers, and a small jug, half full of water. 

"I know, I'm hungry too, but if we call them down, then..." 

Ron sat up and looked at his dad who was leaning against the bars. 

"Then...what?" 

Harry closed his eyes, and then opened them again. "Last time when I asked for food, when you were unconcious, Dolohov punched me. It's how I go this black eye," Harry indicated his eye, which still had a nasty bruise under it. 

Ron looked closer. "The Dolohov guy sure packs a mean punch. Too bad you had to learn that the hard way...." 

Harry snorted. "Yeah, too bad..." 

"At least he didn't break your glasses." 

"True," said Harry. He grinned. 

"And at least my glasses didn't get broken in the little scuffle that-" 

"Resulted in you getting your ribs broken?" Harry supplied. "Yes, that's very fortunate." 

Ron swung his legs up onto the stone bed and lay down, and put his hands behind his head. He sighed. 

"Dad, can't I have a little bit of bread?" 

"No, Ron. At least, not now," said Harry. "When evening arrives, then you can have some food." 

"But Dad-" whined Ron. 

Harry looked at him from over the top of his glasses. "I've already rationed it. We have enough for another week if we eat sparingly." 

Ron sat back up, and leaned against the cold stone wall. He stared at the wall opposite, and wished more than ever that he hadn't gotten kidnapped by the Death Eaters. If he had been more careful, he wouldn't be in this mess, and neither would his dad. If he had been more careful, he would probably be hanging out with Kelsey in the Gryffindor Common room, or somewhere next to the lake. If he'd been more careful, he'd be able to talk to his sisters right now, and write to his mum. Ron sighed and closed his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" said Harry, looking at Ron with some concern. 

"Nothing," said Ron in a voice that clearly said otherwise. Harry noticed this, but said nothing. He knew his son would tell him what was wrong eventually. "Actually, there is something," said Ron suddenly after a short silence. He opened his eyes and sat on the edge of the stone bed. He put his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. Harry waited for Ron to say what was wrong. "It's just..." Ron sighed. "I miss everyone back home. I miss Mum, even Jamie and Aphrodite." 

Harry sat down next to Ron. 

"I know, I miss them to, Ron," he said. "I miss them a lot, but I'm sure we'll see them again." 

"When will we see them, though?" Ron asked, looking at his father. 

"I don't know." Harry hesitated, and put an arm around Ron's shoulders. "But we'll see them again, I know it." 

"We'd better," said Ron, looking miserably at the floor. "I mean, I miss Mum, Jamie, and Aphrodite, but...I miss Kelsey most of all." 

"Ron, you'll see your friend again," said Harry in a reassuring voice. 

"She's not just my friend, Dad." Ron paused after saying this, thinking. He took a deep breath. The time had come to tell his dad the truth about him and Kelsey. "She's my girlfriend." 

Harry stared at Ron, but then he grinned. "Your girlfriend?" 

Ron nodded, and he too, smiled. "I suppose I should tell you the whole story?" 

"Please do. After all, we have plenty of time." 

Ron snorted. "All right then." He drew a deep breath before continuing. "You know the Hogwarts Express?" 

Harry nodded. "Having been on there myself, I'd say, yes, I do know it." He grinned. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well, I almost kissed Kelsey on the train, but then we were interrupted by Corsair Malfoy. I hate him." 

"Understandable, go on." 

"Well, one time during DADA Professor Lupin was casting the Imperius Curse on us. I had trouble throwing it off, though, so I was a little depressed afterwards. I talked to Lupin about it, but he said that having trouble throwing off the curse was normal." Ron paused for breath, and then went on. He told Harry about how Kelsey had kissed him, and how she had done it to cheer him up. 

Ron also told his dad about how he had kissed Kelsey after Herbology, and how, on Halloween, Kelsey had come to his dorm in that scandalous black night dress and layed down in his bed and cuddled up beside him, a few minutes later falling asleep. Harry was forcible reminded of the time when almost the exact same thing happened at Grimmauld place right before his seventh year at Hogwarts. Ron went on to tell his dad about how he and Kelsey had shared the upside-down kiss, and how he had later asked Kelsey to be his girlfriend. He ended the story by telling Harry how he and Kelsey had been kissing quite passionately right before he'd been captured. 

"And so...that's about all there is to tell," said Ron. 

Harry stared at the wall opposite. He wasn't really surprised by Ron's antics, after all, Harry had always had a feeling that Ron and Kelsey would get together. He just didn't expect it to be so soon. Harry went over in his mind again what his son had told him. It reminded him of himself and Hermione, which brought to mind a somewhat alarming prospect. 

"You and Kelsey haven't had sex, have you?" 

Ron's jaw dropped open in horror. "No! We most certainly have not! Why would you ask that?" 

Harry cleared his throat. "Well...er...you know how when two people love eachother-" 

"Dad, I didn't ask for the sex talk." 

"Very well," said Harry. "You see, when your mother and I were 17, about to start our seventh year at Hogwarts, we...kinda had...sex the night before school started...at the Leaky Cauldron." 

"Yeah, that's what Kelsey's dad said." 

"You mean Neville?" 

"Yeah," said Ron. 

"Well then..." Harry paused. "I just hope you and Kelsey don't do the same thing." 

"Dad, we love eachother, but-" 

Harry looked suddenly serious. "That's what your mum and I said about each other." 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Dad," he said exasperatedly, "Kelsey and I are not going to have sex before we get married. She and I have already made that agreement." 

"You have?" 

"You don't believe me, do you?" 

"No, I believe you," said Harry. 

"Good," said Ron. He grinned. "How about we get a start on dinner? If you can call a tiny piece of bread dinner." 

Harry chuckled. "Yes, let's." 

. 

Back at 12 Grimmauld Place, in the basement kitchen, Dumbledore was planning with Tonks, Kingsley, and Mad-eye Moody on how to rescue Ron and Harry. Hermione and Ginny were in the room also, along with Neville and Lupin. Since it was now the Christmas holidays, Ron's sisters, Jamie and Aphrodite were there, as was his girlfriend, Kelsey. They were all grouped around the table, and were watching Dumbledore plotting a path to take to rescue Harry and Ron, as well as different strategies on how to rescue them, and also how to deal with the Death Eaters. It was already agreed that Dumbledore, Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks would do the rescuing. The rest would stay in the kitchen and welcome Harry and Ron back; the rescue was to happen in two nights. 

. 

I know this chapter sucked, but I'm having a case of writers block at the moment. Also, since school is starting soon, I'm only going to be updating about once a week, because I'm going to be busy with homework and the like. Also for some un-needed info, I'm going to be a Senior in highschool. 

Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW**!!! 


	17. The Rescue

Thanks for your reviews, **RomulusRemus, hallie, TheGreatFox2000, dreamcatcher386, gina, and gary**! 

. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

. 

"So let's go over this again-" 

"Mad-eye, we've already gone over it a hundred times," said Tonks. "We already know that we sneak up on the Death Eaters, start cursing them, and when we've captured them and sent them to the Ministry, we-" 

"The more times we go over this, the better," growled Moody. "Practice makes perfect, as they say. And keep you voice down," he added. "Do you want us to be found?" 

"Sorry," Tonks whispered. 

Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley were in the village of Little Hangleton, and they were in the graveyard. This was the same place where Harry had arrived when he had been searching for Ron. Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley could see the Riddle House on the hill top in the distance. 

Moody went over the rescue plan with the other three once more. When he was done, he suggested that they go over it one more time, just to make sure they had it down, to which Tonks protested. 

"Nymphadora-" Moody began. 

"Don't call me that!" Tonks whispered furiously. 

"Fine, Tonks. We really should go over-" 

"No, Alastor," said Kingsley. "We've gone over it enough." 

Moody opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore spoke up. 

"I agree with him, Alastor. We've gone over it enough. What matters now is that we go and rescue Harry and Ron Potter." 

"Very well," said Moody. "Let's head up there." 

And he, Kingsley, Tonks, and Dumbledore headed quietly through the villiage and quietly up the hill toward the House. There were no lights on with the exception of a light on in one of the rooms on the first floor. Dumbledore pointed toward it, and Moody nodded, and the four split up. 

Tonks and Kingsley tip-toed up the steps and onto the porch. Tonks unlocked the door with a whispered Alohomora, and opened it, taking great care not to make a sound; the quietly tip-toed inside. Meanwhile, Dumbledore and moody crept up to the large, lit-up window, and waited quietly under it for the signal to start the attack. 

. 

"What was that?" 

Ron, who had been sleeping very lightly on the stone bed, woke with a snap. 

"What was what?" he asked with his eyes still closed. 

"I though I heard something." 

Ron sat up, looked down on the ground, and found that Harry was also sitting up. He was sitting still, tense, and alert. 

"What did you hear?" 

"Keep your voice down," Harry whispered. 

"What did you hear?" Ron repeated in a whisper. 

Harry motioned for Ron to keep absolutely still, which Ron did. 

Not a sound. 

"Dad, what was it you heard?" Ron whispered again after a few tense minutes. 

Harry was silent for a minute more, and then he shook his head, and whispered, "Nothing. I thought I heard a twig snap, it was nothing. Go back to sleep." 

So Ron lay back down and put his hands behind his head and fell back asleep. Harry lay awake for a minute more, listening for any sound, but heard none, and deciding he must have just been hearing things, he layed back down and fell asleep within seconds. 

. 

Outside, in the darkness, Moody and Dumbledore were waiting by the window. Dumbledore was very anxious. He had just peered in through the window. The Death Eaters all had their back to the window, luckily. They were facing the fireplace, which was in the wall adjacent to the door which Tonks and Kingsley were behind. 

SNAP. 

Dumbledore started and whipped around, his heart beating furiously, looking for the source of the noise. His eyes fell upon Mad-eye Moody. 

"Sorry, Dumbledore," whispered Moody in a low growl. "Damn twigs laying about. I accidentally stepped on one." Moody jerked his head toward the lit up window. "I just hope they didn't hear it." 

"They didn't." 

"Good." Breathing a sigh of relief, Moody looked up at the night sky, which was moon less, but dotted with stars. Suddenly, a shower of dark blue sparks, barely visible because of the night sky, appeared. "There's the signal, Dumbledore," said Moody. 

Dumbledore tightened his grip on his wand, and Moody did the same. They both shared a last look, a last nod. They both raised their wands and pointed them at the windows. 

_REDUCTO_!" They both shouted at the same time. The windows smashed, and Dumbledore and Moody climbed inside as they fired curses at the Death Eaters. 

Through the battle, Dumbledore saw Tonks and Kingsley enter the room, and took the Death Eaters even more by surprise as they began firing curses at them. 

"LUCIUS!" yelled Rodolphus. He had to yell because of all the noise of people yelling out the curses. "GO DOWN TO THE HOSTAGES AND TAKE CARE OF THEM!" 

Lucius, who was on the other side of the room, nodded as he threw a curse at Dumbledore (it missed him), and grinned most evilly as he headed toward the door. But he found his way blocked. 

"Move, Tonks," he said menacingly, raising his wand. 

But Tonks didn't move. 

"No. I will not let you kill Harry and Ron." 

_STUPEFY_!" 

Tonks fell to the floor, and smirking, Lucius stepped over her and into the hall, unnoticed by Dumbledore, Kingsley, or Moody, who were still battling the other three Death Eaters furiously. 

. 

"Dad!" Ron was shaking Harry awake. "Dad! Wake up!" 

Harry's eyes opened with a snap. "Wh- what?" 

Ron held a finger to his lips. "Shh... Listen!" 

Harry fell silent, and as soon as he had done so, he could hear a lot of noise, and it seemed to be coming above him. He could hear people yelling, could hear many crashes, with an occasional loud bang. 

Harry sat up and looked at Ron. Ron looked back. 

"Dad? What do you think it is?" 

Harry held up a finger, signaling Ron to be silent. "Just a sec." 

Harry strained his ears, hoping to make out any distinct voices. 

_STUPEFY_!" Yelled a female voice above. Harry recognised it instantly as belonging to Bellatrix. 

_PROTEGO_!" Harry heard another voice yell. This voice sounded strangely familiar... 

"Dumbledore!" said Harry. 

"What?" said Ron. 

"Dumbledore!" said Harry again, looking delighted. "He's come here to rescue us!" 

Ron jumped into the air and shouted with joy. 

"I KNEW he'd come!" Ron started to laugh he was so happy and relieved. Harry watched him with amusement. 

But their enjoyment didn't last long. 

"Well, well. It looks as though you two are having fun." 

Ron stopped laughing instantly, and he and Harry looked toward the cell bars. 

"Lucius Malfoy," said Harry. 

"Your powers of observation astound me, Potter," said Lucius. 

"What do you want?" 

"To kill you," said Lucius, opening the cell door and entering. 

"And why do you want to kill me?" Harry spoke calmly, but Ron heard a note of fear in his father's voice. 

"That's an interesting question. I suppose it has mainly to do with your foolish friends who have come to rescue you. They're here right now." 

"I know they are!" Harry spat. 

"Well, that is why, as I'm sure you'll understand, I have to kill you," said Lucius. 

"You're just doing this to save your own skin, aren't you?" 

"Very good Potter, yes. Now, any last words?" 

"Do not lay a finger on my son once you've killed me!" 

Lucius grinned evilly. "Very well." He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. _AVADA KEDAV_-" 

"NO!" Ron, who had been watching the exchange in growing fear, leapt in front of Harry. "I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HIM!" 

"Ron!" said Harry. 

"Move, Potter!" 

"No!" said Ron in a low voice, full of determination. 

"Move, Potter, or I will _make _you." 

"Ron, just move out of the way!" Harry said. 

But Ron remained steadfast. "Then make me," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Lucius drew back his fist, and with amazing force, punched Ron in the face. Ron yelled, and fell to the floor. Harry bent down to see if his son was all right, but Lucius forced Harry to stand back up at wand point. 

"Good bye, Harry Potter." Lucius raised his wand. _AVADA_-" 

_STUPEFY_!" 

Lucius Malfoy dropped to the floor, and Harry was left staring at the place where Lucius had been standing moments before. He was looking at Dumbledor, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley. 

Dumbledore pointed his wand at Lucius, muttered something, and Lucius disappeared. 

"I have sent him to the Ministry of Magic, along with the others," said Dumbledore, seeing the questioning look on Harry's face. 

Meanwhile, Tonks was helping Ron to his feet. 

"Ooh, Albus, he's got a black eye." 

"It's fine," said Ron. "I'll be fine. It'll go away eventually." 

"He's right," said Dumbledore. 

"Very well. Are you two ready to go?" said Moody to Ron and Harry. 

"Sure, just a minute," said Harry. He walked over to his son and embraced him in a tight, bone-cracking hug. "Let's go home." 

Ron nodded. 

Dumbledore pointed his wand at a rock on the floor and muttered, _Portus_." The rock glowed blue, trembled for a moments, then became stationary once more. He picked it up. 

"We have about a minute before this transports us to 12 Grimmauld Place," said Dumbledore, once everyone had laid a finger on it. 

Harry nodded. "Looking forward to seeing you mother and sisters?" he said to Ron. 

Ron nodded enthusiastically. 

"And Kelsey?" Dumbledore added. 

"How did you know?" Ron said. 

"I have my sources." 

"Oh. But yes, I am quite looking forward to seeing her." 

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. There was a short pause. "Five seconds to go...four...three...two...one..." 

As soon as Dumbledore said "one", everyone disappeared, and headed toward 12 Grimmauld Place in a whirlwind of color and sound, stopping only when they reached the basement kitchen. 

. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Reunion and OWLs

Thanks for your reviews, **hallie, Jared, adrien,** and **dreamcatcher386**! 

**Jared**- so glad to see you again! smooch :-D 

. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

. 

As soon as Dumbledore said "one", everyone disappeared, and headed toward 12 Grimmauld Place in a whirlwind of color and sound, stopping only when they reached the basement kitchen. 

The first thing Ron felt once he had reached the basement kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place was someone giving him a bone-crushing hug. 

"Oh my! Ron!" Hermione sobbed. "You're OK! Oh, I've missed you!" 

"I've missed you a lot, mum," said Ron. 

Hermione, who hadn't yet noticed Ron's black eye, then turned to Harry and gave him a hug too. 

"Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much! I've been so worried!" 

Ron turned to his sisters. "Hey, Jamie, Aphrodite." He grinned. 

Jamie and Aphrodite both looked as though they'd burst into tears. They both said Ron's name, and then rushed to him, and both embraced him in a hug. 

"I've missed you two so much!" said Ron. They broke apart. "Where's Kelsey?" 

"I'm right here." 

Jamie and Aphrodite moved aside, and Ron saw Kelsey standing next to the table, her hand resting on one of the chairs. Kelsey grinned. 

"Hey," she said. 

Ron didn't respond, instead, he took a few steps toward Kelsey, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the lips. He help his lips to hers, savoring the moment. It was as though they were the only ones in the room. It was only when someone cleared their throat that they broke apart. Ron and Kelsey looked around the kitchen, and saw that everyone was smiling at them. Kelsey blushed, and Ron grinned in an embarrassed sort of way. 

"There is no need to be embarrassed about showing affection for someone you care about," said Dumbledore. Everyone laughed. "Now that the two love birds are done," -more laughter- "Ron, as you understand, you have missed nearly two months of school." 

Ron nodded. 

"And you will most likely fail your OWLs since you weren't at school for that period of time." 

Ron hung his head. 

"Which is why," said Dumbledore, slightly more cheerfully, "I will be placing a charm on you, which will put all lessons missed into your mind." Ron looked at the headmaster and grinned. "Come here." 

Ron walked over to the headmaster, who put his wand to the top of Ron's head and muttered something. Ron's eyes closed for a moment, and then opened once more. "There now," said Dumbledore. 

"Thank you, Professor!" 

Dumbledore merely grinned. "Now, I can imagine you are most tired. You are welcome to go up to bed. You don't have to be around the boring old adults." 

Everyone laughed again, and Ron looked pointedly at Kelsey, and the both of them headed up the stairs. Neville made to go after them, but Harry held out his arm to stop him. 

"Neville-" 

"But...what if they start having sex?" 

"They won't," said Moody. Harry and Neville and everyone else looked at him. Moody was clearly using his magical eye to follow Ron an Kelsey. 

. 

Ron and Kelsey were silent all the way up the stairs. In fact, they walked in silence until they reached Ron's room, on the second floor. Ron opened the door, let Kelsey walk in, and then he shut the door after himself. He walked right over to his bed, and flopped down onto it and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Glad to be back?" said Kelsey, laying down beside Ron on the bed. 

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic! I've missed everyone so much that it hurt!" said Ron. But he didn't tell Kelsey about how the Death Eaters had tortured him. He didn't want to have to looked at her horrified expression when he told her. "But I missed you most of all." Ron turned his face toward Kelsey's and kissed her. "I love you Kelsey." 

"I love you too, Ron." 

Ron kissed the top of her head, and put his arm around the back of Kelsey's shoulders. Kelsey cuddled up to him, and a few minutes later, they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

. 

One week later, Ron returned to school on the Hogwarts Express. It had been a tearful good bye, for Hermione had shed a few tears, and Ron even noticed a tear in Harry's eyes. 

On the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Kelsey had a compartment to themselves, although it didn't seem like it. People kept coming to Ron's and Kelsey's compartment (with the exception of the Slytherins), saying hi, and saying how glad they were that Ron was ok, and how good it was to have him back. However, Ron and Kelsey were finally all alone by the time the lunch trolley arrived. 

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" said the lady. 

Ron pulled two galleons out of his robes. In one of the pockets he had searched, he found his wand. Dumbledore had given him his wand, as well as Harry's wand to Harry, before they had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. Ron held up the two gold coins. 

"What can I get for this?" 

Ron came back into the compartment with four pumpkin pasties, two bottles of Butterbeer, and other assorted sweets. 

"Thanks," said Kelsey, when Ron handed Kelsey her share of the food. 

"No problem." Ron took a large bit of his pumpkin pasty. After being starved by the Death Eaters, he had not forgotten what it was like to by constantly hungry. 

Ron and Kelsey spent the rest of the trip to Hogwarts arguing enjoyably about Quidditch. Ron favored the Puddlemere United team, while Kelsey favored the Chudley Cannons. During the time in which they argued about which team was better and why, they played a game of Exploding Snap, and a few games of Wizard's Chess. All in all, the rest of the trip went by quite quickly. 

When the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station, Ron and Kelsey went over to where the carriages were waiting. They got one to themselves, and as soon as they had sat down in it, it was off, bumping and swaying, toward the castle. 

. 

The next three months went by quickly. Everyone was studying for their OWLs, at least all the fifth years were. Occasionally a fifth year would break down completely and say that they were too stupid to take the exams, and that they wanted to go home and never have to deal with anything like this again (this happened with Sandy Franklin, a Hufflepuff; Michael Gellar, who was a Gryffindor; and two Ravenclaws, Ronda Sterling, and Kevin Washburn). These people were sent to the hospital wing, where they were given a Calming Draught by Madame Pomfrey, and they returned to their classes, nice and calm, and as though they hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. 

Inga Waters had drawn up study schedules for all the fifth year Gryffindors, and Kelsey and Ron were very grateful. Study schedules were very useful, and Ron and Kelsey had used theirs to study as much as was possible. Of course, they couldn't study all the time, or their brains would likely rot, so they took an evening off a week to just hang around, talking, and sometimes, hugging and kissing. 

With two weeks to go of school, the OWL exams were taken by the fifth years. Ron thought he had done reasonably well in all of his subject, even Potions, which was surprising considering the teacher hated him. The only subject Ron didn't think he did so well in was Divination, but, he reasoned, Divination wasn't likely to help him anyway in his future career (he hoped to be an Auror, just like his dad). Another reason, the teacher, Professor Trelawney was an old fraud. Everyone thought so, even Ron's own parents. 

Finally it was the last day of school. Everyone was boarding the Hogwarts Express, talking excitedly with their friends. Ron and Kelsey got a compartment with Greg Lustave and Inga Waters, and all four spent quite a while discussing how they think they did on their OWLs, and how either glad or anxious each one was to find out their scores. Greg kept saying how much he wished that they had received their scores before they had left for home for the summer until finally Inga and Kelsey asked Greg, somewhat kindly, to be quiet or they would hex him. Greg fell silent instantly. 

Ron, Kelsey, Greg, and Inga all bought some pumpkin pasties and Butterbeer when the witch with the lunch trolley arrived, and while they were eating, they discussed what each one was doing for the summer. Greg was going to be going to Sweden with Inga, and Ron and Kelsey were just going to stay in Engalnd and hang out. 

Soon, everyone changed back into their Muggle clothes, and then sat back down into their seats as the train slowed down, and then stopped. After it stopped, Ron helped Kelsey get her trunk down from the luggage rack, and after he got his own trunk down, he and Kelsey set off down the carriage and down the steps and onto Platform 9 3/4. They were greeting lovingly by their parents, with many hugs and kisses, and then they set off home, back to Godric's Hollow. 

. 

I know this chapter seemed a bit rushed, but I'm in a hurry to start my new story. I'll post it at the same time that I post the next, and last, chapter of this story. 

One more chapter after this, folks! Anyway, **PLEASE REVIEW**!! 


	19. Epilogue

Thanks for your reviews, **dreamcatcher386, Jared, hallie, TheGreatFox2000, gina,** and **gary**! 

**TheGreatFox2000**- sighs with relief You had me worried for a minute there! :-D 

.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

. 

That summer, about a month after school had ended Ronald Hector Potter received his OWL scores. They were as follows: 

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_- O 

_Divination_- P 

_Care of Magical Creatures_- E 

_Herbology_- O 

_Potions_- O 

_Transfiguration_- O 

_Charms_- O 

_Astronomy_- A 

Ron showed his scores to his parents, Harry and Hermione, and they were as pleased as he himself was. Ron had hoped to become an Auror, and now, because of his OWL scores, this was now possible. All he needed to do was pass his NEWTs, and then he could start training as an Auror. The reason why he wanted to do this job was because of his one month imprisonment by the Death Eaters, and he hated anything that had something to do with the Dark Side. 

Kelsey Elena Longbottom got an E in everything. It didn't really matter, however, what grades she got in all of her classes, except Charms, because she wanted to be the Charms teacher when she graduated. 

Ron's and Kelsey's 6th year passed without incident, except for a few kisses here and there. Their 7th year was pretty much the same. Ron and Kelsey were made Head Boy and Head Girl, and they now had rooms to themselves because of their Head Boy and Girlship, so their relationship was moved up a couple notches on the romance scale. They took to sleeping in the same bed (usually in Ron's Head Boy room), they never had actual sex, though, because they were still saving that for when they go married. They're kisses were growing more passionate, though. 

Ron proposed to Kelsey in front of the entire school, and all the family members of the graduating seventh years, and they were married three month later at Godric's Hollow. That night, a child was conceived, and a baby girl was born to Ron and Kelsey, by the name of Ariel Kathleen Potter. 

Since the Potter House at Godric's Hollow was so big, Ron and Kelsey were allowed to live there. Harry and Hermione didn't mind, because they loved playing with and looking after their granddaughter. 

Eleven years later, Ron was to be found in Diagon Alley with his daughter, Ariel. Ron was now an Auror, one of the best, but this particular day he had a day off, so he was buying school supplies with Ariel. All too soon, it was time for Ariel to go off to her first year at Hogwarts, and it was a very teary goodbye on Kelsey's part, but with Ariel reassuring her mum, everything turned out all right, and she, Ariel, boarded the train along with her best friend, also a first year, Melody Karen Weasley (daughter of Fred and Angelina Weasley). They scrambled to find a compartment all to themselves, and this they did, and they waved to their parents as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station. 

. 

**The End**

. 

I'd just like to thank ALL of you for reviewing this story! Thank you SO much! 

.****

**_TO ALL OF MY READERS_**

Hey y'all, my lovely readers, I've already posted the first chapter of my new story. It's called A First Love (The title is subject to change, though. It might not, but It depend on where my story goes). Here's the summary: 

Albus Dumbledore is 17, and is in his 7th year at Hogwarts. On the train at the beginning of the year, he meets a 7th year girl who becomes the love of his life. Together, they embark in the most memorable year of their lives. 

**And here's the story ID:** 2025993 


End file.
